Sequel of Curse of chucky
by Chuckles lee ray
Summary: If you watched Curse of chucky (Including the scene after the credits) then you must be wondering what happened after that. Was he rescued? Did he save himself from the gunshot? Where is Alice? And what about Nica? Or Andy? It's all in here. RATED 'T' FOR SOME GORE. There is NO adult scenes or language
1. Chapter 1: Where is he?

**So was reading my old stories...and man, i have a messed up head, filled with many killing ways...sorry. anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The last thing Chucky remembered was of coarse waiting in that dark box that got shipped to Andy Barcley's place and how could he forget getting a gun pointed at him while staring into the same face that used to call him 'friend', that was pretty much the last thing he saw before he heard a boom...then nothing...

Glenda's P.O

"Where's dad?" I asked in curiousity.

Mom looked up, and I could tell she had been crying, from her puffy red eyes. She didn't answer, she just started rubbing her temples and shook her head.

"I'll get Glen." I said to her.

Glen was always good with this mushy gushy stuff. He would probably tell her that dad was on his way home and then he would hug her. Then mom would act normal, but we could always tell she was worried, even if she tried to hide it.

"Mom has been crying, so go do what you do best and drown her with hugs..." I joked and went into the kitchen and searched for food.

We are 15 now and dad was getting better at well...being a dad. He still was getting used to it but it was still fun. Lately, he has been coming and going. Mom said he has just been going for walks...but it would be a tiring week long walk. Plus I seen her package dad in boxes then take him to the post office.

Yeah, he was probably getting revenge on people he hated. Gahh, why can't he just leave the past the past. Wait what am I saying? I do the same thing. Haha. Like father like daughter, I guess.

"Well...I don't want to deal with this sobbing forever..." I whispered to myself. "I'm going out for a walk!" I screamed up the stairs.

Okay, I loved my dad. Happy? He could be a jerk, but so could I. It won't be hard to find him...Like he always leaves a trail of news papers about him and not to mention the trail of blood. I slid me feet into my combat boots and headed out the door. It was sunny and a lot of people out walking, but they were on their phones so they didn't really notice me until i went by, then they all coward away. Haha I just love being me.

I headed up the road until I reached the post office and headed through the door. Parents were afraid of me too, so I knew I knew I'd get answers.

"Hello..." I looked at the woman's name tag. "Sue?" I said looking back up at her.

"Uh...hi...um Glenda..." Sue said nervously.

"Where did my mom send that package earlier?" I asked without a hint of emotion.

"Uh I am not supposed to give away addresses." Sue answered shakily.

"Sue, just tell me or I'll beat up your kid at school tomorrow." I threatened as I my jaw clenched.

"But you always skip school..." She protested.

"Look," I started saying calmly. "If you don't give me THAT ADDRESS RIGHT NOW I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WHERE THERE AREN'T ANY VIDEO CAMERAS AND BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE ADDRESS!" I finished off screaming purposely keeping my back toward the video camera.

It's a good thing that camera didn't pick up sound.

"Fi...fine." Sue said as she began shakily writing down an address.

I snatched the small piece of paper from her hands quickly, which made her jump, (which also made me laugh.) I looked down at the address, it looked real. It was far though.

"Looks like I'll just have to bend the rules." I whispered to myself as I stepped out of the post office.

I looked at the parking lot, there were only a couple cars there. Six. I began walking toward the nicest of them all, it was black with thin dark purple lines across the sides.

"Okay..." I prepared myself, then threw a punch at the window of the car. "Youch!" I yelped as I held my fist.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain, it's not as easy as it is on t.v. After thirty seconds, the throbbing slowed down and I looked down at my wound. It was pretty bloody, but that didn't really bother me much. I looked at the window of the car which was shattered.

"Gahhh!" I yelled as I punched the window out of frustration. (Which was stupid, I have to admit...But if anyone said it was stupid I'd punch them.)

'Okay time to get in the car.' I thought to myself, getting frustrated at myself.

I put my hand through the window and unlocked the car, but being me I sliced my arm on the broken glass. I ignored the pain, then jumped in the car, but got a butt-full of glass.

"OW!" I screeched as I started sweeping the seat off with my sleeve.

"Alright...Put this wire and this wire together and BOOM! Wow it actually worked?" I asked myself with a hint of proudness.

Yeah, I learned a thing or two when dad was around. He is pretty much the only teacher I listen to. He is my...let's say the 'everything-I-need-to-know-if-I-want-to-be-a-killer teacher' Yeah he is a pretty good teacher. Sometimes we go 'hunting'-I mean we go on 'field trips' Haha. They are way funner then the ones my real teachers at school make us go to, like who wants to go to museums?

I started backing up, but then bumped into another car.

"Whoops! Hahahahhahehehe" I laughed as the post office employees rushed out.

I drove off before they could see my face. Not that I cared if they saw my face, well because I was Jennifer Tilly's daughter and that means I could get out of things easily. Possibly murder, but I'm so good I never get caught anyways.

I drove straight home and sprinted up to my room. I immediately started throwing clothes, bathroom things and last, but not least my 'killer Ken doll' (I made him myself from a Ken doll and some red paint).

I ran back downstairs and rushed into the kitchen. My eyes wandered through the fridge and pantry. I grabbed some chips, redbulls, gum, bottled water and a bag of mints.

"Alright! I think I'm done here." I said happily to myself.

I shut the fridge door to be face to face with Glen. He didn't look to happy...

"What?" I asked getting ready for him to plead me not to go.

"I wanna come." He said blankly.

"Oh, no. No way! You are not coming!" I argued as I started walking towards the door.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because I said so!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys and walked outside.

I hopped in the car and looked back at him in the doorway. He looked in awe at the car.

"You are only fifteen! You don't have a license." He said as yelled as he began to approach the car.

"Well the person who owned it did." I said as I began to slowly back out of the driveway.

Glen ran over and opened the door of the car. He hopped in and sat on my bag.

"Glen!" I yelled angrily.

We drove off and headed to where we thought dad was being kept. We both silently prayed he was okay. He could handle himself, but he did die like five times.

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ADVICE, I WONT BE MAD.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The drive

**Glenda's P.O.V**

"Do you know what my favorite cloud is, Glenda? My favorite clouds are the puffy ones that are blue-ish and pink-ish, because they kind of look like cotton candy. And Glenda, I like Cotton candy. It tastes like little sugar clouds, which is ironic because some clouds look like cotton candy and that's weird. I think they tried to make it look like clouds because-" Glen babbled on until I couldn't hold it in.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! You weren't even supposed to be here! So just be quiet and sit still!" I screamed with my hands firmly on the wheel.

He immediately stopped talking and watched the road. But after five minutes I saw out of the corner of me eye, him raising his hand. My hands were so tightly gripping the steering wheel that my knuckles went white. Plus I think my face went red like a tomato.

"What?" I tried to sound calm, but it came out more annoyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He replied shyly.

I just shut my eyes and tried to calm myself down mentally. But I just asked him like twenty minutes ago if he had to go and he said "No."

"Can you hold it for another five miles?" I asked as I watched a rest stop sign go by.

Glen nodded his head and i mentally sighed a sigh of relief. After five miles he jumped out of the car before it even came to a full stop and ran to the bathroom.

"Grahh!" I snarled as I watched the time tick away.

The car door opened and in popped Glen. He put his seat belt on and took a handful of cheesies.

"You didn't really go to the bathroom did you?" I asked as I looked at the mini bag of cheesies.

"Well, I did. But yeah, I only wanted cheesies." He answered with a mouthful of cheesies. "Want some?"

"No. I hate cheesies." I answered before speeding off.

LATER...

"It's getting late. I think we should stop at a motel." Glen said between yawns.

"Dude. It's only 8:30!" I answered.

I looked over at Glen and saw him fast asleep. Here comes the nightmares...

"No! Leave him alone! Stop! No! Please no!" He screamed as he slept.

"Glen wake up!" I yelled as I tried shaking him and driving at the same time.

He woke up with a jump and then settled into his seat. He calmed down then gave me a small smile, to make sure I didn't worry to much.

"What was it about this time?" I asked trying not to sound as worried as I was.

"Uh, it was nothing. Just nothing." He said glumly.

"Okay." I answered like I didn't want to know.

I guess I don't say things I want to say or show emotion that I am feeling. In a way I don't feel like me. I feel like my real self is trapped on the inside. I mean I really do like to hurt and kill people, but there are more things about me then that. I guess I'm not comfortable showing people my weaknesses, because obviously I don't need my reputation being turn into a girly-girl-who-loves-to-play-barbies-and-wear-pink-every-day.

"It's almost 10:00, can we stop now." Glen asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too." I answered as I started to yawn.

We pulled into the first motel that didn't look like a 'bed bug buffet' It looked half decent, but that didn't matter because we obviously not going to pay. I parked and went up to a random room and kicked the door down. A man who was fast asleep awoke and jumped out of bed.

"Who are you?!" The man shouted.

Before Glen could answer I threw my pocket knife at the man. It hit him dead center in the neck. Blood poured from the wound as he fell to the floor on his knees. He held his hands on his neck and coughed until he finally stopped moving. Glen stood in shock and didn't say a word.

"What the heck was that for? Why couldn't we just pay for a room!?" Glen yelled as I walked over to the body.

"I'll take this." I said to the dead body as I grabbed my knife and cleaned it off with his shirt.

I walked over to the man's suitcase and found his wallet. I opened the pouches and found three-hundred bucks! I turned to Glen to show off the money.

"Why bother with money! You won't use it! You just kill someone to get things you want!" He yelled angrily.

"Shut up! People will hear you." I whispered.

We woke up early in my opinion. 8:00. Okay 'we' didn't wake up early. Glen did and he decided to wake me up. Anyways, by 8:30 we were on the road.

"Wanna play 'I spy'?" Glen asked cheerfully.

"No." I answered in the opposite tone.

"Okay, I spy something that is blue." He said completely ignoring my answer.

"Glen!" I yelled.

"What!" He yelled back in the same tone. "I don't know why you have to yell so much! It's it's like you have a megaphone duct-taped to your mouth! You are always yelling at me, mom even random people you don't know! I only yell when you yell because you won't be able to hear me OVER ALL YOUR YELLING!" He shouted at me with a red face and I think I could see steam come out of his ears.

"Glen!" I yelled again, but this time a softer yell.

"What? You want to yell at me for yelling? Because maybe I'm not the one you should be yelling at!" He yelled again at my face.

"Glen! We are here!" I finally managed to yell it out.

"Oh." He said quietly almost like a whisper.

We both turned to face a tall apartment. It had red bricks and was about two to three stories high.

"Okay. Let's do this." I whispered under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Loud noises

We both took in a deep breath. We slowly walked to the front of the building. The door had a flight of stairs behind it. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and looked for a room number.

"No number." I said quietly as I turned to Glen who still had his eyes glued to the building door.

"Okay, let's just go door to door." Glen gulped.

I nodded as I swung open the door and we both stepped in. We jogged up the stairs until we reached a door.

"Glen I have a feeling it's this one.! I said as I tapped Glen on the shoulder.

"Why?" He asked as he turned to face the door.

I looked at him seriously then pointed to tiny bullet holes in the door. We both gulped as we knocked on the door. No answer. We knocked again and still no answer. By the third knock the door just opened a crack (by the amount of force I was using) I turned to Glen then pushed the door wide open.

"Glenda! What are you doing!" Glen yelled in a loud whisper.

"Do you want dad or what!" I yelled in the same loud whisper as I stepped in.

There was a small t.v, a table and a couple pictures on a drawer. I picked a picture up and examined it closely. There was a smiling little boy, he looked pretty excited to have...have...Dad?

"Glen looked at this!" I yelled as I showed him the picture.

Glen shut the door then turned to the picture, the look on his face was full of confusion. Then we knew. We both turned to face one another.

"Andy Barcley." We both said at the same time.

Then out of nowhere we heard a loud knock at the door. We both jumped then swung open the door. A bald man stood at the doorway.

"I've been getting noise complaints all week about you!" The man said furiously.

"Us? I mean what kind of noises?" I stuttered.

"You know exactly what kind of noises! Gun shots!" The man yelled even more angered.

"Okay, yeah...Real sorry 'bout that!" I answered as I shoved him out the door and slammed the door in his face.

I locked the door and faced Glen as the man banged and screamed at the door. I quickly grabbed a chair from the table and then put it under the door-knob. The man yelled furiously as he banged on the door.

"Go look for him!" I yelled at Glen.

Glen ran around the apartment, searching through drawers, cabinets and closets while I watched.

"Nothing." He said out of breath.

"Huh." I answered as I looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"He wouldn't be in there." He said as he crossed his arms.

"No, really?" I answered back in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought you drove all this way to find dad! Not eat!" He yelled with anger.

"Yeah, but then you wanted come, so might as well do it for me." I said in a calm voice.

"Grrrrahhhh!" He growled as he punched the fridge door shut.

The fridge shook, then something fell from on top of the fridge. We both looked down at the object that fell. We both looked back up at each other with excitement and joy. It was dad. He had many bullet holes in his chest.

"See! I knew coming to the fridge was a good idea!" I yelled proudly as I pointed to dad.

"Yeah right!" He tried to argue, but his joy about finding dad made a smile cross his face.

I picked the stitched up doll and took it into the living room. I set him down on the couch then took out the amulet that I stole from mom's room. I admired the jewel in the amulet for a second then turned it around to see words on the back. I moved my finger across the words then read them out.

"ADE DUE DAMBALLA AWAKE!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I looked down at the doll. It was still lifeless and gave no hint of being alive. I turned to see Glen with a sad expression over his face. I shook my head sadly. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. We started to turn around when an evil cackle filled the air around us.

"They always fall for that! HEhehehahaha!" The said as he stood up and looked at both our shocked faces.

"We...we thought you were dead." Glen said in surprise.

"Doesn't everyone?" The doll joked.

"So what happened here? This place is a mess!" I asked as my eyes wandered around the apartment.

"Well, we had a nice long conversation about bunnies, then had a couple drinks. What do you think happened? I died!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't of guessed." I answered in a sarcastic voice. "What really happened?" I asked again.

"I really don't want to here about it right now how about when we aren't in someone else's home!" Glen argued.

"The kid has a point, we really should get out of here before he gets home." Chucky agreed.

We all walked over to the door and removed the chair from the door-knob, then unlocked the door. We were greeted by the angry man once again, but he didn't bother to say a word when he saw Chucky waddle by. We went down the stairs and entered the car.

"Nice, where'd you get it?" Chucky asked as he jumped in.

"A parking lot." I answered with a smirk.

Dad laughed then motioned for me to start the car. We drove off, then stopped at a nearby parking lot, because I was still very curious about what happened to him. I turned to him.

"So what happened? And don't leave out the detail!" I said excitedly.

"Well what happened was...**NEXT CHAPTER IS ON IT'S WAY.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wellwhat happened was

**What happened...**

Chucky's P.O.V

"Play with this!" Andy yelled.

"Andy!" I yelled, (I didn't plead for my life! If you think I'm some sort of wussy!)

*BOOM*

"At first I thought I was dead, but I was inside the package. I guess I ducked back down into the box. I could feel Andy's hand search for me through that foamy stuff. I quietly pulled out my knife from my overalls. Then stabbed his hand. I heard him yell out in pain.

"Gahhh!" He yelled out as he slid the knife from his hand.

I popped out of the box and smiled an evil smile as I saw the pain on Andy's face. He obviously noticed because he threw the knife at me.

"Ooof!" I grunted as I fell backwards and forced the knife out of my shoulder.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone!" He yelled at me.

"I have a family now Andy, and it would be nice to not have long 'to do list' and work a family. I still have to check you off the list." I cackled as I admired my reflection in the knife.

"Family?" Andy asked shocked.

"Yeah, funny right? A son and a daughter, oh and I can't forget my beautiful wife, Tiffany. What about you? Any kids, yeah I didn't think so." I managed to rub in.

"Son and daughter? Oh, and for information I do have kids! Actually 'kid' she is my everything." He still said in shock.

"What about a wife?"

"Y...yes." He answered shakily. "But you have kids?" He still asked confused.

"Yeah, my son isn't much of a killer, but he's a sweet kid. Oh, and my daughter, she is just a killing machine! They are ironically twins. Fifteen now. They grow up so fast." I answered still bragging.

The look on his face was hilarious! I had to keep talking.

"They have my looks. You should meet them. You might like Glen." I smirked then looked up at him. "If only you were alive to see him." I chuckled.

Andy had a look of pure rage. I seen this many times before.

"Hey...No need for the anger! Now sit your butt down and talk." I yelled as I motioned for him to sit down.

He sat down and stared at me. Not an evil stare but a curious stare. Like he wanted to hear what I was going to say.

"Glen?" He asked.

"That's his name." I answered.

"Glen Tilly?" He asked. I nodded my head. "He's in my daughter's class!" He yelled.

"What?" I replied confused.

Andy got up and took out a picture. He threw at me, it landed on my lap. I looked down at the picture. Yep. There Glen was, a big goofy smile.

"Huh." I managed to huff.

I looked up at Andy who was just as shocked as I was. I think I could use that to my advantage.

"You see that girl in the left corner?" I asked as I threw the picture back at him.

"Yeah." He answered as he examined the girl. "She's kinda cree-"

I interrupted him before he could say anything. "She's my daughter."

"I mean, she's kinda creeeeepily beautiful?" He asked more than answered.

"I could tell her to kill your daughter any day. And do you think she would hesitate?" I said with an evil smirk.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He screamed as he got up and threatened to kill me.

"Hahaha. That's the funny part. I wouldn't kill her. Glenda would." I answered.

"I'll make a deal with you. Glenda kills your daughter, then you don't die." I said trying to make a deal.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Okay." I said plainly as I charged full speed at him.

He grabbed me and pushed me away. I came charging back and sliced his ankle. He yelled out in pain, then grabbed his gun.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled as I knocked the gun out of his hand and it fired at the ceiling.

He grabbed the gun from my hands and hit me in the jaw with the end of it. As I tried to get up he pushed me back down with the gun.

"Goodbye 'friend'." He said as he pulled the trigger.

He kept shooting until he got my heart."

* * *

Glenda's P.O.V

"So that's what happened. Next thing I know, I'm on the couch playing dummy as you guys are clueless." He explained.

"So are we gonna get him back for doing that to you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I was planning on you killing his daughter." He answered casually.

"Okay, what's his last name?" I asked trying to narrow it down to who the daughter was.

"Barcley." He sneered.

I knew a Barcley. She was a major goody two shoes. She had shoulder length brown hair with innocent puppy eyes and she was always shy.

"Yep, she'll be dead by the end of the week. I just need to go through my binder." I answered.

"Binder?" Glen and Chucky both asked confused.

"Yeah that's where I keep all the different ways of killing people." I replied demonically.

Glen gulped, (which made me laugh.)

"You have a twisted, evil brain. I like that." Chucky chuckled.

I smiled as I grabbed three redbulls for us to drink.

"But, before I kill her I want to make her scared...Really scared." I continued saying as I started the car.

I love being me. (I guess I wouldn't want to be someone who knew me though.)

It was like he read my mind when Chucky asked, "Don't you just love being a killer?"

I nodded my head, then turned to Glen you just rolled his eyes. I laughed, he didn't know what it was like to kill someone other than a family member.

"Like I said, by the end of the week she'll be dead." I repeated to make sure Glen was scared.

**Please review for next chapter...PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dex

As they finally reached home, they all took in a deep breath, knowing that Tiffany would be furious they all left without telling her. Glend, Glenda and Chucky all stood there, in front of the door nervously.

"Well, we are here..." Glenda said as she broke the silence.

"Yep..." Chucky agreed awkwardly as he still had his eyes glued to the door.

"So..." Glenda continued.

"Oh, will one of you just open the door!" Glen yelled behind us.

"Yeah dad!" Glenda agreed.

"What?! Are you freakin' nuts? I ain't touching that door!" Chucky yelled with his arms straight out in front of him as he backed away from the door.

"If it's so easy, then why don't you do it?" Glenda asked smugly.

"But, I...I mean it's just...Fine! It's just mom." He said nervously as he stepped toward the door.

Glenda's P.O.V

He slowly raised his hand and turned the door-knob so dang slow it made that squeaky noise that hurts my ears. I covered both my ears and eyes, from the squeaking and the thought of mom furiously throwing Glen and I around like ragdolls.

"See nothing to be afraid of." Glen said as he swung open the door.

But he spoke to soon as mom popped up beside him, but she wasn't furious, she was upset. VERY upset.

"My poor babies!" She wailed as she pulled Glen into a hug.

I could see Glens face turning blue from the lack of oxygen. I laughed at his expression. He weakly gave me a stern glare as he tried to push mom off of him.

"Oh! And Glenda!" Mom wailed again as she released Glen and came towards Glenda with open arms.

She sobbed as she charged towards me, I tried to back away and run, but it was to late. Her arms tangled around me like a broken slinky. I tried to break free but I was tangled. As I tried to squirm free, her grip tightened.

"Grahhhh!" I let out a grunt.

I saw Glen laugh at me. That was a big mistake, a very big mistake. I gave him 'the look' and he immediately ran. I managed to break free of moms arms as she started attacking/loving Chucky. I sprinted up the stairs and followed the echo of my brothers door slamming.

"Glen?" I sang aloud in a creepy tone.

I heard his door lock then a very tiny wimper. I laughed, as I heading down the hallway. As I got closer to his door I could here him heavily breathing.

"I can hear youuuuu." I sang out once again as I tip toed to his bedroom door.

Downstairs I could hear dad arguing with mom to let him go. I automatically laughed, which gave away where I was.

"Shoot." I whispered under my breath.

"Glenda? I'm sorry." Glen said in a pleading voice.

"Oh, Glen. 'Sorry' just ain't gonna cut it!" I said in tone that had an equal amount of perkyish and devilish in one.

"Glenda!" He pleaded.

"Look Glen, I need to kill someone so let's get this over and done with!" I yelled as I pounded on his door.

I managed to finally get in. Glen sat in front of the door with his knees to his chest. I smiled, then just started walking away.

"Just messin' with ya!" I laughed.

I pretended to leave but I waited beside the doorway. After a minute or so I saw his shadow approach, I jumped out in front of the doorway and shouted. He shouted with fear as I walked down the hallway with an ear-to-ear smile.

"I'll be at the library!" I yelled at my parents as I walked by.

I headed to the library knowing that Lydia Barcley would be there, being the bookworm she is. The library wasn't far, but I stopped for a second or two when I saw a teenage boy, probably my age telling a story. A scary story, bloody Mary. I chuckled as I watched the fear wash over the other child's face.

The boy looked up and smiled. I instantly stopped smiling. He was gorgeously handsome. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up at a tip, his eyes were piercing blue and his style...well it was stylin'!

'Hi' he lipped.

I gave a quick wave then headed to the library where I saw Lydia almost immediately. She looked up at me and her face went pale. To make her more frightened I slid my finger across my neck then pointed at her. I left with an evil smile which really seemed to scare her.

When I started walking down the street my eyes wandered (against my will) around the park searching for him. I ALMOST jumped when something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face the boy. MY eyes widened as I saw his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes.

"Lookin' for someone?" He asked devilishly.

"If it's trouble then why not?" I replied back trying to be tough and not blush.

He grinned.

"Trouble?" He asked.

I was in this situation too many times. I immediately slid out my knife. I flicked it close to his neck. Careful enough not to hurt his amazing skin. I felt something cold on my neck. I looked at him. His arm was stretched out and he held a blade at my neck as I did to him.

"Huh." I smiled as I used my free hand to gently push away the knife from my neck.

He let out a small chuckle before nudging my knife away from his neck. He looked at my knife and then back at me.

"Cool knife. Where'd you get it?" He asked, biting the side of his cheeks.

"My dad. And you?" I replied admiring his knife.

"Stole it." He answered dangerously. "What's your name?" He asked as he motioned for me to sit on the bench with him.

"Glenda. Do you have a name?" I asked back as I sat down.

"Dexter. But I prefer Dex." He answered as he relaxed on the bench.


	6. Chapter 6: The perfect family

"Have you ever killed someone?" I asked seriously as I looked him straight in the eye.

"Would that make you like me more or less?" He asked with a grin.

"Answer truthfully and I wouldn't like you any less." I replied as I held out my pinkie.

"Alright." He said as he grabbed my pinkie with his. "I never killed anyone, but I attempted to. What about you? Ever stab someone?" He asked with a grin that looked like he thought I was innocent.

"Let's say I couldn't count as many people I killed with my fingers, or our fingers put together." I answered while I put my hands in front of my face. "Nope, I can't." I laughed.

"Are you sure? How about now? He asked as he laced my fingers with his.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Hmmmm. Nope." I giggled.

He smiled. He had a nice smile, I think it helped that I knew he was a killer-trainee.

"So, my bud is having a party tonight, wanna come." He asked looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah, I think I'm free." I answered a little too quickly, so I just looked away and laughed.

"You don't have to, it's just I think your really cool...and-" He said starting to think I wasn't interested.

"No. I want to come." I interrupted.

He smiled again.

"So I'll meet you here at...eight?" He asked.

"That's cool with me." I answered. "Sorry, but it's getting late so I better start getting ready." I continued as I got up from the bench.

I walked away, but I couldn't help but feel his eyes follow me. I started feeling very self conscious abot how I walked and the way I looked. I turned around to see if he was still there, but he was gone. Like the 'poof' type of gone, not like 'I see him walking away'

"Cool." I mumbled under my breath.

As soon as I got home I ran to my room and got dressed into my black jeans, dark purple t-shirt and my combat boots. I looked in the mirror and put a thick coat of eye-liner on.

"Good enough." I said as I double checked my make-up.

I hummed as I headed into the hallway. I saw Glen pick out his head in curiousity. I didn't care...I hopped down the stairs gleefully and passed mom and dad.

"Is she okay?" I heard dad whisper to mom.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked politely.

"A party. A boy invited me and he sa-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when mom got a huge smile. "What?" I asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing! You have fun." She said with the same smile.

"A boy?! Listen you tell that boy to keep his hands to himself! And he even holds your hand, I'll be coming after him!" Dad warned.

Mom squeezed his shoulders to calm him down. I just smiled, I guess that's all I could do.

"What's his name?" Glen asked from the stairs.

"Dex." I answered in awe.

"I think their couple name should be 'Dexta'" Glen said mockingly.

I turned to him and snarled, which immediately made his smile fade.

"Have fun." Mom smiled as she hugged me.

"But not too much fun." Dad warned.

"Haha. Okay." I answered with a smile.

I skipped to the park bench and sat there playing games on my phone. I paused for a second when I thought I heard something behind me, my instinct told me to grab my knife. I slid my knife out and stood up, I pointed the knife straight behind where I was sitting. It was Dex.

"Woah. Put away all sharp objects." He joked as his hands were in front of him.

I laughed it off, then put the knife back.

"Wow, you look amazing." He admired with a smirk.

I gave a quick thank you smile then kept walking.

"So where's the party at?" I asked listening for any music.

"At my bud's house, it's just up the road." He answered as he pointed up the road.

We eventually came to a stop, it looked like a pretty rundown house. The wooden steps creaked with every movement. As we got to the door I could here the music. Crappy music...

"Just so we are clear, if anyone touches me, I will freakin' rip their throats out." I said with a smirk as I patted my knife in my pocket.

He smiled nervously as he opened the door. I walked in and was greeted by a herd of dudes.

"Back off!" I yelled at them pointing at them with my knife.

"Woah, we just wanted to get to know you and tell our names." One guy said as they all started backing away.

I turned around and left. I knew that he was lying so why bother? I don't need a boyfriend. I heard approach me from behind, before he could say something I pulled out my knife. I waved behind me without turning back to look at him.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked clueless.

"Because I didn't feel like killing anybody tonight!" I yelled as I continued to march home.

"Haha. Yeah, but really why?" He asked again.

"I'm dead serious." I said as I turned around to face him. Then I continued as I started walking back to the rundown house. "And if I have to prove to you that I kill those jerks, then I'd be happy to." I smirked as I walked back up the creaky steps.

I turned my back to the door and gave a quick evil smirk at Dex before I charged into the house.

"Oh, she came back!" One man said as he winked to another.

"Yep, I'm back." I confirmed, then batted my eyelashes innocently.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted some open beers that haven't been drunk. I smiled as I looked in the drawers and found bleach. I hummed as I poured some bleach into every bottle. Then a guy entered the kitchen.

"I was just looking for the bathroom." I answered innocently.

I walked out quickly and sat beside the other dudes. The man I saw in the kitchen came out with an armful of beers.

"Beer?" He asked as I tried to hand me one.

"No thanks. Drinking kills." I answered in a dangerous yet sweet tone.

Minutes later they were all on the floor. I walked back into the kitchen and wiped the fingerprints off the bleach with an old rag and smiled at my work.

"Hmmmmmhummmm." I hummed as I walked over their bodies and met Dex outside.

"You didn't do it, did you?" He asked as if I were joking when I said I killed before.

"Oh, of coarse!" I giggled. "They're all dead. Deady dead, dead." I laughed demonically.

"Your joking, right?" He asked trying to think it was a joke.

"Nope." I answered as I continued to march home.

He stopped, and I could feel him watching me.

"You let me. If you tell the cops, I'm dragging you to jail with me." I yelled as I approached the door of the house.

I turned to see him at the end of the driveway with his jaw dropped open. I blew him a kiss then swung the door open and walked in.

"You're home early." Mom noted sweetly.

"Not early enough." I heard dad mutter under his breath.

I just laughed as I sprinted upstairs into my room. I slammed the door then pulled something from under my bed. It was a binder. (Not the killing binder.) I flipped through the pages. The pages had cut-cuts of were pictures of wedding dresses, families and family pets.

"I wish." I said sadly as I traced my finger over a picture of a family.


	7. Chapter 7: Andy's life

Glen's P.O.V

What the heck is doing in there? Well she isn't screaming in frustration, she isn't throwing stuff around. Well that just leaves one thing...Murder, she probably snuck out her window to go on a killing spree.

"Great." I whispered under my breath.

I peeked out into the hallway, then dared to walk up to her room. I knocked once, twice, no answer. I slowly opened the door. Nobody was there. I let out a breath.

"What the?" I whispered to myself as I picked up a binder that was just laying on her bed.

I sat on her bed and set the binder on my lap. I took a deep breath to prepare for the worst. (And with Glenda, there's a lot of 'worst.' I just opened it a fraction of a centimetre when a voice shrieked.

Glenda's P.O.V

"Glen! What the heck are you doing in my room! You know what I said I would do to you if you ever came into my room!" I yelled as I snatched the binder out of his trembling hands.

"You...you can't do that!" He defended himself as he inched toward the door and took a big gulp.

"Watch me!" I yelled as I charged at him.

He ran out of my room, I stopped at the doorway and laughed. I slammed the door and smiled at my binder. If you are wondering, I said I would hack into the school system and make it look like he failed on his report card. What a nerd. I actually hack in the system and change my grades to D's and F's, I get A's but I don't need people thinking I'm some sort of nerd! 

* * *

Andy's P.O.V

"Okay, as you know I'm hear to help you all with your fears and phobia's, but I want to tell you mine. I was six years old and I got a doll, a good guy doll. I stopped and took a breath. "This doll was very evil, I know it sounds crazy, but ever since then I've been haunted by that doll. Sometimes I pretend it was a bad dream, but I know better then that and I just accept that I am afraid. And I can help you with your fears, no matter how crazy." I announced to the small group of people.

"Having a fear of turtles ain't looking so funny anymore, is it?" I heard a man mutter to someone sitting beside him.

I frowned at his lack of kindness. He just shrugged and continued whispering.

'Fine, be that way. You deal with your own problems, and I'll deal with mine.' I thought to myself as I marched to the exit and left.

"Grahh! I still have to pick up Lydia from school! I remembered as I turned and walked the opposite direction to get to the car.

I mumbled at myself in frustration as I drove to Lydia's school. When I arrived at the school I looked out the window at Lydia who started walking towards the car, but that's not what caught my attention. A girl stood about twenty feet away from Lydia, but was staring at me. She gave an evil smile, identical to...to Chucky! It was his daughter, she made her right hand into a gun-like shape and pointed it Lydia, the girl closed one eye as she pretended to fire at her.

"Lydia get in the car." I managed to whisper with my eyes still glued to the girl.

As I drove away I swore I heard the girl cackle, such an evil cackle, filled with the passion of kill, a Chucky kind of cackle. No it was the same cackle, well at least blooded related same cackle. Geez that girl it TOO much like her dad, you heard of 'like father, like daughter' well this crazy red-headed girl was more like his younger twin.

"So you noticed Glenda?" Lydia asked, pulling me out of my thought.

"What, oh, yes. She is very...different." I tried to say without making Lydia scared of her.

"You mean a major creep." Lydia corrected as she shuttered.

I laughed, that's all I could do. I didn't need Lydia having nightmares for the rest of her life like I did. Those nightmares never got lighter, and they never went away. Never.

"No dad, you don't understand. She is a crazy, evil, creep." Lydia replied to my laughter, very seriously.

I stopped laughing and turned to see my daughters frightened look.

"Why, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh it was nothing. She just likes to scare people, and I guess it was my turn." She answered trying to convince herself that she shouldn't be scared. She continued. "And people around school say that she...well they say she is a murderer." She said with a nervous laugh.

"High schools are a feeding ground for rumors." I comforted.

She mumbled something and then looked out the window.

"Dad? Why do you live so far away?" Lydia asked curiously.

I didn't have enough money to move into a house with De Silva, so we both stayed in our own apartments. We just made an offer on a house. Yeah, De Silva could've moved in with me, but there isn't room for kids.

"We are working on that. We just made an offer." I replied simply.

"What really? Is it that one with the big rooms?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded, I wanted her to have a life that wasn't cooped up in an apartment with a killer doll trying to kill you, I already lived that life.

"What was that!" She yelled pointing out the window.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing. I thought I saw someTHING driving a car...It's stupid." She answered slouching in her seat.

"You can tell me." I said in a sweet tone.

"I thought I saw a doll driving." She said quickly. "Stupid, am I right? Right?" She asked starting to get worried at my shocked expression.

"But that's impossible! He is on my fridge as we speak. Right? I spent a couple of days at a friend, but I shot him in the heart...Like six times.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly. I tried to push back all my bad memories, but they didn't flood in, they came in like a tidal wave.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I heard Lydia ask.

"Lydia, I need to tell you about my childhood, but we have to go to your moms." I said seriously as I turned the car around and headed to De Silva. (Yes I still call her De Silva.)

"Really?" She asked in shock.

She always asked about my childhood, all she knew was that her grandma was under special care and I didn't fit in with the kids at foster care, except Kyle.

When we arrived I told De Silva what I was about to do. She nodded her head understandingly. We made sure Lydia was sitting, before we went into the details.

"So, Lydia I want you to know that we love you and I am not making any of this up." I said as I patted her hand.

"Is this about Glenda, because she didn't bother me that much." Lydia said getting worried.

"Well, kind of...You see it all happened on my sixth birthday..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...Please review...I don't care if you hated it, I just want to know if it's worth making more chapters...**


	8. Chapter 8: Daughters

"...And then he showed up again when I was in Kent, he tried to get a boy named Tyler. I managed to throw Chucky into a giant fan, but someone must of stitched him back together...And he came back again last week. He has two kids now, Glen and Glenda...He says he is going to get Glenda to, uh, kill you." I managed to spit out my entire story.

"Yes, it's true he shot me." De Silva agreed showing a small bullet hole scar.

Lydia was silent for awhile, but then burst into silent laughter.

"How gullible do you think I am? Why would you tell me a stupid story like that?" Lydia asked into between giggles.

De Silva gave a stern stare and a comforting look towards me. She put her hand on top of mine and smiled.

"You're not for real though, right?" Lydia asked again started to come to her senses.

Like yeah, it's hard to believe, but you should believe your parents.

"Sweetie, we are gonna have to move you to a different school, until this Glenda girl is not threatening you." De Silva answered Lydia in the sweetest mother tone.

"My life is crazy, just crazy." I heard Lydia mumble to herself as she walked out into her room.

"How long do you think it will take for it to be over?" De Silva asked worriedly.

"They're never over. Never." I responded with no emotion at all.

She sighed and motioned for me to lye down on the couch.

"We need to stick together through this. So I'll keep Lydia home for the week, while I look for a different school to go to." Kristen calmly said as she pulled the covers over me.

* * *

Glenda's P.O.V

"What took you so long?" I asked dad as I rushed into the car.

"Do you know how hard it is to work a car with this?" He asked as he raised up a cane.

I giggled and turned to face the school. I really didn't want to tell him about the 100% I got on my test.

"So dad, I got a 60% on my test today." I lied.

"Better then I ever did." He answered as he held his hand out for a high five.

I motioned to my fist. He looked at me like I had three heads.

"What? Fist bump." I answered his curious look.

He balled his fist and I punched it.

"What is with this generation? When I was younger, you only brought your fist out because you were mad not because you are happy." He sighed as he started the car.

"Hey, I think Lydia's dad saw me. Is that okay?" I asked worriedly.

"As long as he looked scared." He laughed.

I relaxed in my seat and pulled out my phone. Zero calls, zero texts, zero missed calls and one notification for a game. It wasn't always fun being alone, but it's better then being with a group of people who pretend to like you.

"Dad? Did you ever get lonely?" I asked glumly.

"me? No way! As long as I had my trusty ol' knife, I was fine." He said patting his pocket that held his knife.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, sometimes it was hard, but I managed to get through it. Now why don't we terrorize a store or something." He asked cheerfully.

I nodded happily as I looked out the window and looked for a store.

"That one!" I said pointing to a underwear store.

"No way! I ain't going in there! I may be a murderer, but I ain't a wacko!" He answered quickly.

"But all the mean girls shop there." I protested.

He gave me a quick glare, which meant 'choose a different store.' I looked again and pointed to a tool store.

"This should be interesting." Chucky laughed evilly as he pulled in beside the store.

I ran out of the car and picked Chucky up. I walked in innocently and headed toward the tools.

"Too big, too small, needs to be plugged in. Oh perfect." Chucky whispered then pointed to a hammer.

"Seriously that's totally old-school!" I argued in disagreement.

"Geez, you said like your mother." He grumbled as he put the hammer back.

"This is what we need, simple and sharp." I said pointing to a larger exact-o-knife.

"Fine." I heard him mumble.

"Excuse me sir how much is this knife?" I asked innocently.

The man walked over and pointed to the price on the exact-o-knife. I flicked the exact-o-knife up and it caught the man in the neck.

"Thanks for the help, but next time I wouldn't be a smarty pants about it." I cackled as I slid the knife back down.

"Ooooh, I need one of those." Chucky said as he grabbed another one off the shelf.

"What was that?" I heard another man yell as he ran toward us. "Oh, my!" The man started to run but an exact-o-knife hit him in the center of his back.

"Wow, nice throw." I complemented as I ran to the counter. "There's nobody else here."

"Take the cash!" Chucky yelled from an aisle.

"Already working on it!" I yelled back.

The cash register flew open and revealed dollar bills. I started stuffing them into my pockets, then ran down the aisle where Chucky was stealing tools.

"How much?" He asked eyeing my pockets.

"four-hundred, maybe five." I replied excitedly. "Oh, and don't worry about cameras, they only have those mirror things."

We ran back out and jumped in the car. I smiled as I counted the bills.

"Six-hundred and twenty!" I yelled happily.

* * *

Andy's P.O.V

"I know the perfect solution to our problem." I said with a grin.

"What?" De Silva asked curiously.

"We just threaten to hurt Glenda and he might leave Lydia alone." I answered quickly.

"Andy, we can't do that!" She argued.

"Oh yes we can." I answered as I started to begin to imagine the plan.


	9. Chapter 9: The plan gone wrong

I fell asleep early that night, Glen didn't wake me up this night...Weird. He usually has a nightmare in the middle of the night and then wakes me up. He says "It helps to tell someone." But I'd rather keep my nightmares to myself, like I said before I really don't want people to know my weakness. On a regular basis I would have one or two small nightmares, but now it's getting to the point that I would rather drink four coffees instead, and I hate coffee.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Grahhh! Stupid alarm clock!" I grumbled as I chucked the alarm clock across the room.

"Not a morning person?" I heard a voice chuckle.

I looked up to see dad standing at the doorway with a smile. He had an oven-mitten on and he had something smeared on his face.

"I tried to make pancakes..." He answered my curious stare.

"Why did you need an oven mit?" I asked with a giggle.

"I didn't want to burn myself." He answered as he took the mitten off.

"Oh, you were afraid." I said casually as I hopped out of bed and then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Look, do you want pancakes or not?" He asked starting to get annoyed.

I nodded as I made my way past him and down the stairs. I sat down at the table and waited for my food.

"Chocolate chip?" I asked him, while he hopped down the stairs.

He pointed to a stack of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes. I licked my lips as I grabbed a plate and piled them on. I just sat down when Glen entered the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." I chuckled as I studied his tangled hair and the bags under his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He replied sarcastically.

"I try." I said as I shoved a fork full of pancakes.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I jumped up from my seat and flung the door open.

Nobody was there. I went to look up, but was blinded by a potato sack over my head. I pulled out my knife and started jabbing it in every direction, eventually I heard a yelp of pain. The person released his force from my shoulders and I managed to pull of the bag.

"Dad! Come here!" I shrieked as launched myself forward at the man who was crunched over.

I heard dad rush over and gasp. I got another jab in his side and then jumped off of his weak body.

"You just got owned!" I yelled as I walked back inside casually.

"Glenda? Do mind telling me what happened?" I heard Chucky ask from the doorway in shock.

"I think some guy tried to kidnap me." I yelled from the kitchen as I ate the last of my pancakes.

"Huh." I heard dad and Glen say together.

I put my empty plate on the counter and then walked back over to the doorway. Chucky and Glen were dragging him inside, once they got him in, they flipped him over to see a familiar face.

"Andy Barcley." Chucky laughed as he started to tie him up on a chair.

"Lydia's dad? Huh, I would've never guessed." I said as I studied Andy's face.

"I think he hit his head on the steps, poor guy. He probably has a concoction." I noted.

"He deserves it!" Chucky laughed as he smacked Barcley on the cheek.

The man started to wake up, but still was in manger pain.

"Glen, go get the first aid kit, we don't want him dying on us yet." I said calmly.

Glen ran upstairs and came down with a small white box. I showed the man the box to make sure he was frightened, (Even though I would laugh if he got scared.) I took out some sort of cleaner stuff that used to sting like crazy. I smiled as I squirted it on the man's cut.

"Arrrrg!" He yelped.

I cackled as I put a bandage over his wound.

"Like father, like daughter." He managed to say weakly.

"I see you met Glenda." Chucky said from behind me.

"Yeah, a real charmer." He replied back coldly.

I flicked my knife by his cheek, to make sure he got the message that he shouldn't talk about me like that.

"Now Andy, why would you want to come here and try to take my daughter?" Dad asked as he walked closer to him.

"Because your after mine." He answered.

"I never did such thing, my daughter might have scared her a bit, but I can say I have never tried to hurt your daughter...yet." Dad defended himself.

"If you even look at my daughter, I will kill you!" Andy yelled.

"Hey Glenda? Can you hack into anything that has to do with the name 'Kristen De Silva'? You should find an address in there." He asked politely.

I nodded my head and grabbed my laptop. I immediately started typing and within a minute I got an address.

"Got it!" I said turning the screen towards Chucky.

He smiled back then turned to Andy, who was struggling to get untied.

"You two stay here, I'm going to get 'Barcley junior'" He chuckled in an evil voice.

I heard dad drive away and I turned to face Andy's angered face. I laughed.

"We could've avoided this, all you had to do was leave us alone." I lied, we were going to try to kill Lydia either way.

"Oh, yes I'm sure. But you didn't plan on backup did you?" He asked in an evil tone.

"What?" I asked.

But it was too late for him to answer because I was pushed to the ground by some force. I turned around to face, who I was guessed was De Silva. I got up and threw my knife at her hand as she tried to untie Andy.

"Aaaahhh!" She squealed as she slid the knife out of her hand and threw it back at me.

"Miss." I said just before jumping on her.

As she struggled to throw me of her I managed to yell to Glen, "Give me that statue!"

Glen was so scared, but he shakily grabbed a statue off of our glass table and slide it to me. I grabbed the statue and smashed it over the woman's head. She stopped moving and laid there motionless.

"Is she dead?" I heard Glen whimper.

"No." I answered out of breath. I turned my attention back to Barcley who had his jaw dropped to the floor. "Is that all you got?"

I remained to look shocked, I just shook my head and started tying the woman up on a chair. I made sure that the couple both had their ropes tight enough, maybe even tighter.

"So where's your daughter? Home alone? Waiting for a doll to rip her to shreds?" I smirked as I looked Andy in the eyes.

His eyes filled with sadness and anger. I guess he really did leave his daughter home alone.

"Don't you touch her!" He managed to yell in between sobs.

I laughed, which seemed to anger him even more.

"When I get out of these ropes I'm gonna-" I caught him off before he could finish.

"Let me guess, KILL ME? Yeah, I don't think so, I just have to say an army soldier attacked me! Then they will look up your messed up history and think you are a crazy wackadoodle who should be in an institution!" I argued with an evil laugh.

"Glenda?" I heard my brother say.

"Not now!" I snapped.

"Glenda?" He repeated.

"Not now! I'm in the middle of something!" I yelled at him.

"But Glenda!" He shrieked as he pointed behind me.

I turned to face De Silva, who had managed to untie herself.

**To be continued...Please review! Pretty please, because I feel like I'm the only one who enjoys doing this, so I'm not sure if I have to improve or not...So please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: A race to death

Glenda's P.O.V

I tried to throw a punch, but it was too late. De Silva threw a hard punch and knocked me out. I bet Glen just cowered in the corner the whole time.

"Glenda!" A voice echoed in my ear.

Was it a dream, or wait was that Glen? I blinked as my vision un-blurred and I could see Glen's worried face looking down at me. I moaned out of pain as I slowly raised my hand and rubbed my head. I remained on the floor for a minute to let my mind catch up on what had just happened.

I shot straight up as I remembered how I was knocked out.

"That stupid! Idiotic!-" Glen covered my mouth before I could finish.

My words were muffled as I yelled, but after I had calmed down Glen didn't remove his hand. I gave him a sideways look that he didn't see, so I was gonna have to do it the hard way...I stuck out my tongue and licked his hand.

"Ewwwww!" Glen quickly shot his hand back to himself.

"Where did they go?" I demanded as I studied the empty chairs and ropes.

"They raced off to get to Lydia before dad did." He answered innocently.

I peeked out the window to see one last car in the driveway, I smiled ear-to-ear as I turned back to Glen.

"A race?" I asked evilly.

I sprinted to my room for my stash of weapons, you know the usual. Knives, guns, sledge hammers, saws, some antiques, things like that. I picked out my favourites then skipped down the stairs and headed outside and started the car.

"Glenda, I don't think this is safe." Glen complained.

"Glen, nothing we do in this family is 'safe', now put your seatbelt on, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." I mocked.

He mumbled something, then buckled his seatbelt. I zoomed off, passing cars and stop lights. Chucky should be the one that arrives there first, but then Frick and Frack had to get free. I suddenly had to stop, some guy just stopped right in front of me. I honked the horn out of rage.

"What is this guy doing?!" I screamed as I kept honking the horn.

"He is stopping at the stop light." Glen answered calmly.

I stopped screaming and let my hand off of the horn, I felt embarrassed, "Oh." I managed to say through the overload of embarrassment.

Eventually the cars started moving again, and tried to speed past the cars to make up for the time that was wasted while stopping.

"Glenda! Slow down!" Glen yelled, as he held onto his seat tightly.

"It's fine!" I laughed.

Just barley a second later, both our bodies jolted as we came to a terrifying holt, we crashed into a parked car. I looked over at Glen to make sure he was okay.

"I told you." He said taking a deep breath.

"Hey, look we're here!" I laughed as I pointed out the window.

The address was identical to the one on the computer, so it had to be the one. As I walked into the building I strained my ears to listen for screaming or any gunshots. I walked up to a door that matched the address and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. I turned the doorknob and the door creaked open. We stood at the doorway until the door was wide open, (because I really didn't want to get any surprise attacks again.) We must of gotten there first because I didn't here any screaming, crying, pleading, or yelling.

"Lydia? We know you are here! Come out and play!" I cackled as I entered the apartment.

I turned to Glen who was still standing at the doorway, I gestured for him to come in but he refused.

"No I'm good here, I like here. Here is nice." He replied shyly as he pointed to the doorway mat.

I giggled and then continued to tip toe through the apartment. I slowly began to open a door, when I heard Chucky's voice. "I don't think she is here." He said staring at me. "I only gotten here, like fifteen minutes ago." He said as he started to wander the room that I was about to go into.

The room seemed to look like it belonged to a teenage girl, due to the girly posters, clothes everywhere and a bunch of electronics. I stepped in and began to look through her things. I picked up a book, no not a book, a diary. I started to open it when I heard a small huff.

I turned my attention to the closet door, but didn't make a sound. I turned and got dads attention on the door as well. We inched towards the door careful not to make a sound. When we in front of the doorway, we swung the closet door wide open, to reveal a teenage girl. I grabbed the teen and was ready to strike with my knife when I heard a cry for help, not just any cry for help, but Glens cry for help.

"Glen!" I shrieked, as I grabbed Lydia and dragged her to the front of the apartment.

Glen was in the arms of Andy, I gasped as my eyes met Glens. I turned to meet the eyes of the capturer, they looked pretty weak, I could take them, but that would risk Glens life. I growled at the thought of negotiation.

"Give Glen to us! Now!" I screamed with frustration. "Or, she gets it!" I threatened as I held a knife to Lydia's throat.

Andy and De Silva's eyes filled with tears as they watched the knife press against their daughters helpless neck. I wonder if my parents would cry if I were Lydia? NO TIME FOR THOUGHTS LIKE THAT! I yelled at myself. My eyes widened as I saw them bring a knife to Glen's neck. I felt something wet stream down my cheek, a tear? I felt the liquid with my free hand and held my hand in front of my face, yup, tears.

"Let Lydia go first!" They demanded.

I narrowed my eyes as I slowly released my grasp on Lydia's shoulders. I watched as they began to release Glen...

**To be continued...REVIEW, for next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dolls

Glenda's P.O.V

As soon as I thought Glen was close enough I grabbed him, causing the Barcley's to jump, but I did not laugh, nor did I cackle, I looked Glen in the eyes then pulled him into a squeeze-tight hug. I untangled my arms from around him then said emotionlessly, "I hate you."

"Aaaand she's back." Glen replied as he pulled away from my grasp.

I smiled before turning back to the Barcley family in a group hug, they were crying, hugging...And cried some more. Finally, when they were finished they turned to meet my dead-serious eyes, which was a big mistake, huge actually. As a result of their staring I slid my index finger across my throat as a warning, well more like a reminder that I would kill them.

"I will kill you! Everyone of you!" Andy hollered as he pulled his family close to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Glen lip, "Even me?" It almost made me burst into laughter, but I forced myself to stare at Andy.

Andy nodded at Glen. NOW HE PASSED THE LINE! He can threaten me, but Glen? No way! I tried to stay where I was to stand my ground, but Andy caught my glare of hatred and just chuckled. I growled before running at him with extreme force. I pounced on him which caused him to fall onto the ground with a 'THUD'

"Grahhhhh!" I grunted as I threw punches in anger.

He tried to throw at me, but I caught his wrist and twisted it, causing him to scream in pain. As I was about to throw another punch a hand caught my fist. I looked up to see Lydia, I gave a quick flick of my wrist and got her in the jaw. I turned back to punch Andy when yet again something got in my way, De Silva threw me off of Andy. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the major headache I was getting and focused on De Silva, who was helping Andy up. Her back was facing me, which gave me the opportunity to launch myself onto her.

"Let go of me, you mini sized killer!" She insulted, which just made me squeeze tighter around her throat.

I jabbed her in the ribs as she tried to fling me off, (which didn't work if you were wondering.)

"If you would just die, I wouldn't have to go through the trouble!" I screamed in between jabs.

That's when I felt it, a sting, a sharp pain. I released De Silva and collapsed to the ground, unable to move. I saw my dad and Glen rush over to me. They all bent down beside me, with big teary eyes. I guess they would cry if I was DYING. Wait I was dying! As I thought of the word, it made the pain worsen. I moaned as the sharp pain slithered up and down my spine.

"Hey, you did good kid, you did good. Now you are gonna get through this!" Chucky whispered positively.

I shook my head as I faced the thought of dying. I forced a weak smile, pushing back the pain as best I could.

"You guys were always suckers." I managed to joke.

They both laughed as they tried to blink away the tears. I weakly pulled Glens ear towards my lips and whispered faintly, "Can you please get this stinken knife out of my back, it's getting itchy."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and then swiftly removed the knife. I saw the object in his hands, covered in blood, MY blood.

"That's gonna be a really cool scar." I managed to laugh, even though every movement brought more pain.

They both put a smile on their faces, and looked me in the eyes. I knew they saw the pain in my eyes, but they ignored it for my sake (and my ego.) I turned my attention back to the knife.

"I know it's a nice knife, Glen. But please don't ke...keep it." I started to stutter until everything started to fade.

I looked at both of their faces before it went blank, I wasn't here, nor there. So where was I? Has it been a minute, has it been a year? I don't know. It felt like forever and a second at the same time. Something started to appear, it started out as a dot of color, but started to grow. It was my sight. Everything came flooded back. I moaned as I sat up, I blinked a couple of times before I searched the room.

"Glenda?" I heard a voice ask in shock.

It was Glen. He pretty much jumped on me. He squeezed me tight, then looked down at me. Wait a minute! He looked DOWN at me? Last time I checked I was an inch taller. I looked at him in shock before studying my own body. From my short stubby hands to my yarn red hair. Chucky approached me calmly, he was now taller then me!? I flopped back down to the floor, my pink dress followed me and made a puffy ring around me.

"I'm a d..doll?" I stuttered quietly in shock.

I looked back at the room to see my mom looking at me like I was a lost puppy. I can't be a doll!

"I'm a doll!" I repeated loudly as I started to cry.

"Hey! You aren't the only doll. And it's no better being a DUDE doll." Dad defended.

I crossed my stubby arms across my chest then sighed as I waddled over to a mirror. I guess it's not that bad of a deal, it could be worse I could be- "Holy crap! I'm a girly doll! This can't be right!" I screamed as I studied the person in the mirror that was supposedly me...

"This can not be real!" I screamed.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review for next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: I hate you Andy

"Who stabbed me?" I asked as I turned away from the mirror to face my family.

"Andy, he uh managed to sit-up and pull out his knife and uh, you know." Chucky made a stabbing motion with his hand. "Yeah..." He said awkwardly.

I balled my fists, and I think my painted pink cheeks turned bright red with anger. He was going to get it, and I will make it last. I started pacing back and forth as I thought of many clever ways of killing Andy.

"Maybe I could do something to his eyelids...Cut them off! Yeah so he can watch his finger getting smashed to bits...Yeah, I like that...OH! And I can do something to his fingernails before smashing them...like...No...what about no that won't work. I'll just remove them." I mumbled to myself as my family watched...More like stared in fear.

"I tried killing that kid for twenty-five years, don't you think it will be harder for you." Chucky asked, breaking the silence.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" I asked starting to get offended.

"I'm no sexist, there is room for girls in the slasher-game but I don't think you can kill him by yourself." He answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm not going to kill him by myself." I replied with a smirk.

My family raised an eyebrow before realizing what I was planning to do. I was going to get them all to help me kill Andy, because last time I tried to kill him, Chucky and Glen didn't care to join in the action, but together I think we can conquer him.

"We just need to get him alone, so his annoying family won't get in the way, we will kill De Silva and Lydia last." I planned as I cackled evilly.

* * *

"Is dad going to be okay?" Lydia asked sadly, raising her head from her shoes to face De Silva.

De Silva tried her hardest to smile at the worried teen, but Lydia knew better then to believe the smile that masked the worry and sadness.

"He is in surgery, his head is hurt." She answered, deflecting the question.

De Silva fidgeted as she tried to get comfy, but only made her stitches ache. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep from yelping.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lydia asked placing a hand on De Silva's shoulder.

De Silva was about to answer when the doctor approached. Lydia and De Silva immediately jumped up ready to face the news. They looked relieved at the doctors smiling face.

"He is going to be okay, he has a lot of knife wounds, but none that are deep." The doctor replied with a comforting smile.

The girls squealed happily at the news and hugged.

"Can we see him." Lydia asked hopeful.

The doctor nodded and motioned for them to enter Andy's room. They stepped in carefully, but then raced to the bed as they saw Andy. He was barley awake, but opened his eyes fully when he saw the two. They smiled back and hugged him in a group hug.

"I love you two." He whispered.

"I love you too." They both replied teary-eyed.

"So kill them. Kill all four of them." He whispered with no hint of emotion.

He had a hint of darkness to his voice, but the two girls nodded their heads.

"You need to rest now." De Silva smiled as she pet his hair.

* * *

Glenda's P.O.V

"Go faster!" I demanded from the backseat.

"Do you really want the cops on our track when we are on our way to murder someone? 'Where are you headed?' 'Oh, I'm headed to the hospital to kill an old friend.'" Chucky acted out his point.

I couldn't help but giggle at the funny voices he made when he acted out what he thought would happen. He could be funny when he wanted to.

"Fine." I acted grumpy, but really I was holding back laughter.

Deep down I loved my family, I would never admit it, but I loved them. I would never give them up. NEVER. Sure they annoyed the crap out of me, but they are family. And really, they are the only people who understand my murderous ways. I smiled like an idiot just thinking of my family.

"Glenda, I got a paper-cut in class and I think it's infected." Glen said, taking me out of thought and shoving his finger in front of my face.

"Ewww, get that hand away from me before I cut it off!" I threatened as I stared straight ahead.

He removed his hand carefully out of my face and didn't say a word. I smirked as I watched the car turn into a large parking lot. We were here, at a hospital and I was a doll.

"Glen, pick me up." I said annoyed at the thought of relying on Glen.

He cautiously picked me up and walked toward the doors of the hospital. I glanced over at mom who was carrying Chucky. I made sure I didn't move my head or blink, it's easier to do when you are a doll. We entered the tall building and walked up to a desk.

"I am here to visit Andy Barcley." Mom said to the woman at the desk.

The woman eyed Chucky before answering, "Room 349." Then the woman returned to reading her book.

After walking for what seemed like a year we entered a white room. We stepped into the room and headed over to the bed. Andy was sound asleep, almost asking for me to kill him. I grinded my teeth at the memory of him stabbing me. I jumped out of Glen's weak arms and onto the bed.

"I hate you Andy." I whispered into his ear, hoping he heard the words.

His eyes shot open and locked on mine. He glared and I glared back. This is it, time for him to die. He started to look frightened as he examined my doll body.

"I'm back." I sang.

**To be continued...Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13: the hospital

Glenda's P.O.V

Andy desperately searched for the hospital alarm button. I jumped on his chest and managed to control his arms, in panick he kicked his feet and almost made me roll off. Mom ran over and held his feet down, she gave me a smile then focused on controlling Andy.

"Stay still, or I'll chop your fingers off!" I demanded as I tried to be heavier to hold him down.

Dad waddled over and climbed on top of the bed, he sat on Andy's shoulder and made sure he couldn't punch me. I took out my pocket knife and positioned it on his chest. I raised the knife and was about to strike when I heard muffled screams. I paused and turned to the doorway, there was no sign of Glen.

"Glen?" I asked nervously.

I started to tremble, my lips started to quiver. "Glen?" I repeated again.

I jumped off of Andy, leaving Chucky vulnerable. I slowly walked over to the doorway, careful not to make a noise. As slow as possible I peeked my head around the corner. Glen was sitting on a bench playing an army game on his phone.

"Jesus Glen I thought those screams were coming from you!" I sighed a relief, feeling the ball in my throat melting away.

Glen gave a smirk before returning to his game. I remembered that I left dad alone with Andy, the thought made me race into the hospital room. Andy was untop of Chucky, strangling him, my heart raced as something clicked inside of me, it made me jump on top of Andy.

"When will you die?!" I yelled as I searched my pockets for a knife. "My knife!" I yelled as I felt my empty pockets.

My eyes searched the room to find it. I saw only the bed, I turned back to Andy, who had his arm above me in a striking motion. He had my knife.

"Really? Again?" I asked as I reached for the knife.

I was on his stomach reaching for the knife, when he brought down the blade. I smirked as I rolled off of him and he stabbed himself. I stood up to see a small puddle of blood pooling around his wound.

"I'll finish him." I cackled as I started walking toward Andy's weak body.

"No, let him suffer." Chucky replied as he stood up in a little bit of pain. "He deserves it."

I nodded as I watched dad walk off the pain and jump into moms arms. We were halfway down the hall when we heard screams from the nurses.

"Crap, I really liked that knife." I sighed turning around to face nurses bringing medical supplies into Andy's room. "Do you think they will save him?" I asked nervously.

"I hope not." Chucky whispered to me in doll mode.

"I'll check the footage!" I heard a nurse yell.

Glen and mom both started walking faster and faster until we were running out the door. We ran to the car and jumped in.

"How did we not think about the cameras!" Mom yelled frustrated. "This will kill my career!" She continued to complain.

We all drove silently until we noticed the cops that were behind us.

"Uh, oh." I managed to creak.

Dad and I both jumped under the back seat and waited. An officer approached the car and motioned for mom to unwind the window. She smiled nervously, but unwinded the window. She gave the officer 'I'm innocent' look, but he kept a straight face.

"Ma'am, there is a search for a car that matches yours. Where were you thirty minutes ago?" The officer asked taking off his sunglasses.

"I was, uh, auditioning for a movie. I'm Jennifer Tilly. And that's my son, Glen." Mom managed to smile and point to the back seat at Glen.

The cop looked over at Glen, Glen waved and put on a wide smile. The officer waved back and then turned to Tiffany.

"Ma'am can you get out of the car?" He asked stepping away from the window.

"But, I told you, I was just at an audition." Mom protested.

The man was about to argue, but Chucky jumped out from behind her and threw his knife at the man's chest. The man fell onto the road, where dad followed him and slid the knife out of his chest. Chucky stabbed the cop a few more times before smashing the video camera on the dash of the police car.

"I feel better." He sighed as he jumped back into the car.

We all giggled, well, accept Glen, he just scowled. I watched as signs, houses and people went by. They probaby got jobs, families, had crushes, had friends, they had a life, a normal life. Sometimes I wish I was like them. But being bad isn't thatt bad. Glen is my friend, Chucky, Tiffany, and him are my family and tthat's all I need.

We finally arrived home, as soon as we walked in we turned the t.v on to see the news. They did see our faces, and Andy is in critical condition.

"I knew I should've finished him off." I complained.

"Why won't he just die already?!" Chucky complained along with me.

"Nobody will believe him if he recovers anyway." Mom tried to comfort us.

"Now what do we do? The cops are probably on their way here as we speak." Dad complained again.

"Oh no! No way am I going into that doll again!" Momscreamed as she started crying. "I'm a star now!"

Dad and I both gave her 'the look' and shelied down on the ground still complaining. Glen did the same as we placed their doll bodies beside took out the amulet and yelled the words, "ADE DUE DAMBALLA AWAKE!" Glen and mom's human bodies became lifeles as the dolls sprund forward off the ground.

"Mom, Glen?" I asked the ddolls standing in front of me.


	14. Chapter 14: A new home

Glenda's P.O.V

"Oh, being a doll isn't as fun as I remember it." Mom replied, looking at the her surroundings that seemed to have grown.

In huffed a reply before turning to Glen, who was blinking rapidly. I giggled before punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's real, bro." I reassured.

"That's what I was afraid of." He grumbled as he tried walking in his doll legs.

"Okay, we need to get out of here before the cops arrive." Chucky said, trying to sound calm but instead grinded his teeth and sounded irritated.

"Whatever." I answered as I swiftly brushed by him.

He gave me a glare, but I pretended not to see it. He turned to mom, who just smirked and calmly whispered, "She's a teenage girl, what do you expect?"

Mom calmly swayed past him and followed me out the back door. We didn't need to walk into a bunch of paparazzi and police, we had to sneak out the back. I started to walk off of the porch when dad asked, "Do we even have a plan?"

I stopped and was about to say a witty comeback, but mom placed a soft hand on my shoulder and replied in her sweetest tone, "I have some nosy neighbors that we could, uh, bunk with." She finished her sentence evilly, but strangely still sounded sweet.

Dad smiled evilly as a reply, and stepped beside mom. It only took about ten minutes until we reached a large home. It had a koi pond in the front and tall bushes surrounding it. I stared in awe at the creepy shadows that lurked the side of the place.

"Okay, let's do this." Chucky said, pulling out his knife and smiling at the blade.

I went to pull out mine, but remembered I left it in Andy's stomach. I smiled at the image of him laying in his blood. I guess it was is one of the only spots I'd like to be if it wasn't in my pocket. I looked up from my pocket to see dad handing me his exact-o-knife. I smiled happily as I took the knife from his plastic hand.

"See, I knew this would come in handy." I giggled as I clicked the exact-o-knife up.

I skipped my way to the door of the mansion. I dragged a lawn-chair over to the door, then hopped onto it. I reached the doorbell and pressed a few times to make sure they knew someone was at the door. I heard thumping behind the door and raced behind the opening door. I quietly placed my exact-o-knife under the door to keep it from locking.

"Huh." I heard a male voice huff.

The door closed, but not all the way, due to my smartness. I jumped back up onto the chair and turned the doorknob. Mom and dad waited on the porch as I swung the door open. We all rushed in, except Glen, he just waited at the doorway. I tried to wave him in, but once he heard the screaming in the background he decided not to come in until we were finished.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged.

I turned around and waddled into the first room, there was blood everywhere.

"Jesus! What did you do to him? That is totally awesome!" I squealed as I rushed over to mom.

"What can I tell you, I'm just too good." Mom replied giving a smile at Chucky.

The house was already cleared out, so I didn't get to kill anybody. Grah, I blame Glen. After an hour we had the blood and bodies cleaned up, so Glen wouldn't puke. We finally got him to get inside after bribing him. I can't hurt him for a week.

"When can we kill Andy's family?" I asked out of boredom.

"When we get off the news." Dad answered in the same bored tone.

"Bored, bored and more bored." I mumbled in response.

Just as dad was about to respond, we heard sirens outside of our yard. We all waddled over to the windows to peek. Police cars surrounded the house. Did they know that we were in here? Or did they want to talk to the neighbors?

"Oh, no." I whispered in fear.

"It's fine. We can sneak out the back." Chucky said calmly.

"Dad, there is no back door." I replied still staring out the window.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Sweetface, there's a man coming!" Mom said in panic.

We all tried to race upstairs before he entered, but he knocked the door down as we were in the middle of the stairs. We immediately went into doll mode as he approached us. More officers followed him in.

"Hey, check this out!" A cop yelled pointing at us.

Before the other officers came, dad threw his knife at the man's chest, then grabbed the man's knife before running up the steps. We followed him in a mad dash. Some cops stayed and tried to help the dead officer and others marched up the steps. Dad shot them one by one as they came up.

"I'm out of bullets!" He Chucky yelled frustrated as he threw his gun.

I searched the room for any weapons and smiled at a glass shelf that held candles, matches and alcohol. I smiled as I grabbed a bottle and threw it at the officers. I grabbed a match and lit it against the side of the box. I cackled as I threw it down. I watched with a smile as I saw the officers scream in pain. The fire danced on their body and swayed with their every move.

"Woah." Chucky said in awe of the beauty.

"Now that was fun." I giggled.

After awhile the fire died and the house smelled of smoke.

"I want to watch Andy Barcley die, along with his family." Chucky evilly, stuck in thought.

"Well, we can't do that here." I whined with my eyes still glued to the burned bodies.

"You're right, we have to take one of those cop cars and wait at his house for his family." Dad agreed.

"Okay, but I am not driving." Tiffany whined as she smoothed her dress.

"Then it's a plan." I smirked.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Wait here for the Barcleys

"Ow! You're stepping on my head!" I whined as I pushed Chucky's foot off my head.

"If you want to steer, be my guest!" He snapped back, making a sharp turn.

"I would love to!" I yelled back. "I'd probably be better then you." I mumbled quietly.

But I guess I didn't mumble quiet enough because he let out a low growl, then pulled over. I smiled gleefully as I hopped up onto the seat and dad jumped below beside the gas pedal. Before I even got ready he pressed down hard onto the gas pedal.

"Have you been drinking? 'Cause I don't think you should be driving!" I yelled as I grabbed the wheel and got control of the car.

As a reply to his misuse of the gas pedals I swerved the car, causing him to roll around. I mumbled something before returning to the gas pedal. We started believing that it was a competition. Dad slammed hard on the brakes then slammed on the gas pedal.

I was about to swerve the car again when Glen yelled out, "Stop! I'm gonna puke!"

We both stopped and started driving properly. Before long we reached an apartment building.

"Who lives here? Andy or De Silva?" I asked getting confused about who lived where.

"De Silva." Chucky replied in disgust.

"Ugh." I grumbled with equal amount of disgust.

We all jumped out and waddled toward the door of the building. We all looked up at the high doorknob helplessly.

"I call not standing on dad's shoulders!" I dibbed.

"Wait-Who said I was doing it? I call not doing it!" Chucky dibbed as well.

"You can't say that! You are the tallest doll, you have to have someone on you shoulders!" Glen defended, before adding, "I dib not to."

Glen and I both looked at mom with wide smiles. She frowned.

"I'm a lady! And I'm wearing a dress." She argued.

Dad gave her 'the eyebrows' which almost made me gag! She crossed her arms before turning away.

"I'm wearing a dress too." I smiled turning to Glen.

He pouted but climbed up dad's back and stood on his shoulders and opened the door.

"Now, was that so hard?" I asked as I gracefully entered the building.

Glen frowned before pushing me out of the way. I ran up the stairs and stopped at the door. I grabbed the doorknob (which was much lower then the front door doorknob.) I pushed the door open and made sure that nobody was hiding on the other side of the door.

"It's clear!" I yelled to my family.

They all waddled past me in opposite directions. Mom walked into the kitchen and admired the room, Glen sat on the couch, while dad looked at the guns mounted on the wall.

"I like these curtains. I was thinking of getting baby blue or purple. Now I know for sure that I like purple." Tiffany admired with a sweet smile.

"Why don't you take them." Chucky answered bluntly.

"Oh, no. I couldn't." Mom said politely as she released the cloth from her hands.

"Why? They won't be using them for very much longer." Dad chuckled as he remove done of the guns from the wall to examine it.

"I suppose." Tiffany giggled as she tore the curtains down from the bar.

Mom neatly folded the curtains and gently placed it on the kitchen counter. She hummed as she smoothed the wrickles out of it.

"Yep, I'm keeping this." Chucky whispered to himself as he tucked the gun in his overalls.

Just as we were getting settled in we heard thumping up the stairs. Two females entered the apartment. They were laughing at the time, but immediately stopped when they came face-to-face with us. Dolls.

"Here we go again." I sighed remembering De Silva and me fighting.

"There's not going to be an 'again!' You are going to leave right now!" De Silva screamed as she pushed Lydia behind her.

"Sorry, but this time it's your turn to get stabbed." I answered as I grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter.

De Silva went to grab a weapon out of her jacket and I went to throw my knife. But before I could, I heard a loud bang. I turned and saw De Silva collapse to the ground. She had a single dot of blood on her shoulder. I turned around to see Chucky still pointing his gun at her.

I smirked as I turned around. Lydia began crying as she put De Silva's head in her lap.

"Mom? Mom!" She screamed as if she was the one who was shot.

"I'm fine. It g...got me in the shoulder." De Silva replied weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can fix that for you." I chuckled as I raised my knife.

"No!" Lydia cried out as she launched herself at me.

"Oof!" I let out a breath.

"Everybody hates you at school! And now I know why! You are a sick twisted girl!" She screamed out of rage.

"Oh really? Nobody likes a goody two shoes either!" I yelled as I fought back.

Chucky aimed the gun at Lydia and was about to fire when De Silva tripped him, causing him to fire at the ceiling. He hit De Silva in the face with the bottom of the gun, then jumped back up to his feet. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"What the heck?" He asked as he opened the barrel.

There was only a single bullet and he used the last one. He turned back to the wall that had other guns mounted to it. They were to high up. He jumped on the t.v stand and reached up for one and barley touched it. He took out the bulletless gun and tried to unmounts the other gun with it.

"Gotcha!" He yelled with excitement as he pointed it at Lydia again.

**To be continued! Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. a bullet makes a difference

Just as Chucky fired Lydia rolled over, forcing Chucky to miss.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dad sighed looking back up at the highest gun that was mounded on the wall.

As he tried and tried again to reach the last gun, he failed. Lydia reached out for the gun, but me knowing that it only had one bullet in it and dad just fired it, I wasn't worried. She grabbed it and pointed it at my face.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I chuckled as I snatched the gun from her.

I threw the gun on the other side of the room. I hard a loud 'BOOM'

"DAD!" I yelled in anger.

"I thought it only had one bullet in it like the other one." He smiled embarrassed and then gave a slight shrug.

I growled as I turned back to Lydia, who had her eyes locked on the gun. Her eyes turned to mine, it was a battle to get to the gun.

"You wait here." I whispered as I slyly tried getting up and sprinting to the gun.

"No way!" She refused as she grabbed my tiny plastic ankle.

I turned around and tried to kick away her hand. As she held my ankle she started getting up off the ground. I squirmed until I kicked her in the jaw. Causing her to release me and hold her jaw.

"Sorry." I said with a wide smile as I made a dash for the gun.

Lydia saw me getting close to it and tackled me to the ground. It knocked the wind out of me causing me temporarily to not fight back.

"Dad! Get the gun!" I managed to choke out between gasps of air.

His mouth formed a smile and charged towards the gun. Lydia saw him nearing the gun, causing her to jump up and try to beat Chucky to the gun.

"I think I'll go first!" I yelled with a cackle as I sprinted past her.

"No!" She screamed behind him as she dove for the gun.

Chucky also dove for it, causing them to bump heads. They both fell backwards and moaned in pain. I zoomed in between them and grabbed the gun. Lydia went to tackle me again but I pointed the gun straight at her making her freeze in place.

"Now you two sit down on the couch, before I blow you two away!" I screamed pointing the gun at Lydia and De Silva.

They both slowly got up from the ground and dragged themselves onto the couch. They both sat there will their eyes glued to mine.

"What are you going to do now? Kill us?" De Silva asked weakly, holding her wound tightly.

I hesitated, I didn't know what to do. Wait!

"I want you to drive down to the hospital and pick up your jerk of a man, Andy." I said sternly.

They both looked at me with wide, teary eyes. Almost mentally pleading me. I shook off the thought of letting them go.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I asked in the same stern tone. "Let's go!" I yelled, motioning with my gun to walk to the door.

They both carefully got up and paced to the door. De Silva slowly turned the doorknob, she opened the door and came face to face with a neighbor in the building. De Silva's eyes lighted up as she fell into the man's arms.

"Help me! Please!" She pleaded starting to cry.

I raised the gun and shot the confused man in the head. I didn't have a hint of emotion until I saw the look of horror on De Silva's face. I cackled at her expression.

"Don't ever do that again. EVER!" I started with a playful voice but then contorted it into a deep evil voice.

De Silva's lips quivered as she nodded her head and pulled Lydia into a tight embrace. They both inched out of the door and whimpered as they stepped over the body of their former neighbor. I laughed as I stepped on the man's stomach and continued to point the gun at the two trembling girls.

"Keep going!" I urged when they stopped and stared at the body.

"We're moving, you freakin' doll!" Lydia screamed.

I took the knife from Chucky's hand and threw it beside where Lydia was standing. It made her shut-up so I was happy. It also made her jump a couple inches off the ground. They cautiously walked down the stairs and made their way to our car.

"You'll need these." I said throwing the keys at De Silva.

She grabbed them and shakily put it in the ignition. She sobbed as pointe the gun at her neck from the back seat.

"Why, why. Why us?" Lydia whimpered from the passenger seat.

"Shut up! It's you guys because if have an idiot father! Now just shut up!" I yelled as I turned the gun to point at her.

She immediately shut up and looked forward at the road. The car began to move and we sat silently in our own worries and hopes. We drove for what seemed like hours, maybe even days. Finally we arrived at the hospital, we sat in the car parking lot for a couple of minutes.

"You don't have to do this!" De Silva pleaded.

I looked into her pleading eyes and felt pity. She saw the pity in mine and pleaded again, "You don't."

My parents and Glen already exited the car leaving me alone with De Silva and Lydia.

"Yes I do. My dad will be proud. I want him to feel proud." I said with less pity as I motioned for them to get out.

She looked at me with sadness and got out of the car, then gave Lydia a reassuring smile.

"I have to." I repeated to myself in a whisper.

**To be continued...Please review! I hope you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge

"Stop crying! I'll make it a quick death." I giggled evilly as I forced them into the hospital.

"Please, just let Lydia go! She has nothing to do with this." De Silva begged.

"Shut up, you are going to blow our cover." I whispered into De Silva's ear as she carried me to the front desk.

The same woman was at the desk as last time. She gave a quick glance at De Silva before nodded and returning to her magazine. We walked down a long hallway before reaching a familiar door.

"Please you don't have to hurt us!" De Silva begged again as she dropped me and pulled Lydia into a hug.

"Shut up! Begging won't help you now!" I yelled in a dark voice which made Glen whimper.

Lydia nuzzled her face into De Silva's shoulder and began to lightly cry. Lydia used make fun of me, because she thought I failed most of my tests, but really I used to get better marks then her. Sometimes I felt like showing off my good marks, but I really don't need to have bullies to kill. Grah, maybe if she knew that I wasn't a dumb kid, we might of been friends...Probably not, she probably would of been dead by now.

"By the way, Lydia, I have an average of 95!" I yelled not realising that there were other people in the room. "Oops."

My family looked at me with surprise, which kind of made me feel angry. What kid wants parents that expect their kids to only get 50's on their tests? My cheeks went hot and the once light pink plastic that I called 'my cheek' went bright red.

"What?!" I asked as I stormed into the hospital room.

They all looked away and didn't say a word. They all followed me in and watched me jump onto Andy, who was sound asleep. Chucky brought out rope from his overalls and tied Andy down before he woke up.

"Andy! Wake up!" De Silva pleaded.

Mom turned toward De Silva who was screaming and picked up some medical tape and taped De Silva and Lydia together. She smiled as she placed a small piece of the tape onto De Silva's lips. I giggled at the two terrified girls. I turned my attention back to Andy, who still wasn't awake.

"Wakey wakey time! And also time to die time." I growled as I smacked Andy hard on the cheeks a couple of times.

His eyes fluttered open, he squinted as he tried to see if I was real or not.

"Surprise." I whispered.

He started to get away, but was bounded to the bed, unable to escape. He wiggled in a panic to get away. I cackled at his failure to be free of the ropes. His eyes met mine, he didn't just have fear, he had anger as well. He looked away from me and saw his wife and kid tied up, they tried to tell him something, but it came out muffled and almost like a different language. He became more determined to get away when he saw how frightened the two looked.

"Don't worry, their turn will come." I said evilly as I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Hey! That's my knife!" I squealed with joy as I grabbed my knife off an operating table.

I slowly placed the knife on his chest, it was almost like his heartbeat shot through the knife and into me, because a big jolt of energy popped in me. I raised the knife, but then a thought came to me.

"Dad, I think you should finish him." I said with a small smile as I handed the knife to him.

He smiled back as he hopped onto the bed beside me and took the knife. He took a deep breath and was about to stab Andy, when Andy wiggled, causing Chucky to miss and stab Andy in the shoulder. Andy screamed in pain, which alerted nurses near by to come to his rescue.

"Lock the door!" I demanded to mom.

"You could've said please." She mumbled as she jumped up and locked the door.

The nurses began to peek through the window of the door when mom held the curtains that she stole and put them over the window. She stood back and smiled at the curtains that covered the window.

"Oh, yes. Those will positively look great in the house!" She said happily.

I looked back at dad, who removed the knife from Andy's shoulder, which again caused Andy to whimper in pain. His cry of pain made the nurses work faster to try to get in. I heard a jingling of keys as they tried to unlock the door. Mom raced over to an un-used crutch and placed it under the doorknob, making it impossible to turn the knob.

"This, is for burning me, shooting me, and throwing me into a giant fan! Aaaaaand shooting me again!" Chucky yelled as he pointed to his scars. "And now it's your turn to die, only in this case, you can't come back!"

With that, Chucky raised the knife high and forced it into Andy's chest. Andy let out one last breath and layed motionless on the bed. His eyes remained open, but were lifeless. They seemed to stare at you with sadness, yet no emotion was even there. I heard the two girls begin to cry as De Silva tried to block Lydia's view of her father's body, but it was too late, Lydia already saw to much to not know that he was dead.

"You did! You actually did it!" I cheered, ignoring the two whimpering woman in the corner.

I turned to face Glen, who covered his eyes and was now regretting that he peeked. I giggled quietly as I turned back to dad's blood covered face. He smiled down at Andy's lifeless face.

"Well, it's over now right?" I asked with glee.

"Not yet, I still have another person I need to see." He answered evilly.

**Review...I hoped you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18: old friend that i want dead

"Already?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry, this one is on wheels. It will be easy." He shot back with an evil smile.

"Yeah, I bet you thought killing a six year old would've been easy, but here we are more then twenty-five years later." I whispered as I crossed my plastic arms across my chest.

"Hey! He had a very protective mom and a cop!" He argued.

"Seriously? A mom? And an injured cop? Easy!" I yelled with a laugh.

"We are going after a woman named _Nica." _He said sternly.

"Well what are you going to do with us! We will tell the cops!" De Silva yelled, sounding like a mental patient.

She couldn't do anything, she is in a hospital bedroom with a murdered husband. Oh yeah, she can tell them dolls did it, but I think the cops will see another side. I stared at the woman, her hair was matted down and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I almost felt bad, my dad died before, it's a scary thought, but then again I knew mine could be brought back. Her husband could not.

"Okay, where is she?" I gave in and asked.

"I don't know...Some mental institution." He admitted.

I snorted at his reply, how can we kill someone when we don't even know where they are. Why was it so important to get revenge on someone anyways? Wait, I do the same thing, only I do it right then and there, unlike dad, who waits freakin' twenty years.

"That's why you are going to track her down." He said with a straight face, clearly not enjoying my soft giggles.

"What?!" I screamed. "Why do I have to deal with YOUR messes?" I argued.

He growled in response, but tried to reply calmly, "Look just hack into some of the judges files or something."

"Fine, but you owe me." I threatened.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Mom asked, interrupting dad and me.

"Leave them, they can't stop us." Chucky cackled as he stared at the two frightened girls.

I turned my attention back to the door which seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. The nurses managed to unlock the door, but were now trying to knock down the door. I searched the room for any escape, the window looked large enough, I mean dolls can fit in small spaces.

"The window!" I yelled.

They all turned to the window and rushed to open it. After a few tries and bruised fingers we got it open. Mom went first, I went second, Glen went then finally Chucky. I guess he was trying to be a gentleman. Luckily we were on a ground floor, so we just jumped into some bushes and flowers. We made our way back to the car, and heard De Silva and Lydia screaming at the nurses what happened as we drove by. I saw them dragging De Silva out the door, I snickered at her struggling to get them to listen to her.

"They are possessed dolls! They did it!" She screamed at them.

I took out my iPhone and typed in some numbers and letters, somehow I learned to hack into systems when I was feeling like some peoples Facebook accounts needed some rumours. I got really good at it too.

"Got it!" I yelled from the backseat as I tossed my phone to dad. "Hear write it down!" I said as I threw a pen and a small piece of paper.

"Geez! Stop throwing stuff at me!" He yelled annoyed.

I giggled, he could be funny. He examined the piece of paper, and then tossed it back to me.

"Okay." He said, making a sharp turn and speeding in the opposite direction.

'How far?" Mom asked sweetly (as usual.)

"A couple miles." He answered as he speeded through stoplights.

I looked out the window, a mental institute that is only a couple miles away. I'm not sure whether to be happy that we don't have to drive far or scared that criminally insane people live near me. Then again I am a criminal and everyone is a little insane.

"We are here." Chucky sang as he stared out the window at the large building.

Already, that was quick. I looked up and came to see a fairly large white building. It was beautiful in its own creepy way. I could only come to say one word, "Cool." There was one tiny problem, a tiny plastic problem, we are dolls. I could tell dad already was thinking of a way to get in without any suspicion. Sure we could go in and make the nurses think they were crazy, but there were cameras to prove that they weren't. Just as dad sighed and gave up, a nurse walked out of the building and searched for her car in the large parking lot.

I studied the papers in her hand, they look like a bunch of files.

"Follow her!" I yelled, still concentrated through the darkness on what she was holding.

It was getting late so it was almost pitch black, except for the streetlights which gave only a circle of light. Dad beeped the horn and got the attention of the nurse, the woman walked over with a clueless smile. "We just need directions." Dad said through a small crack in the window as the woman began to grow suspicious of the dark car.

"Um, okay, where are you headed?" She asked with a slight smile.

Dad rolled the window down and smiled at the woman, she froze as she stared at the stitched doll.

"I'll just take these." Chucky said calmly as he snatched the papers out of the woman's hands.

She ran of in horror and jumped into her car. She sped away as we looked through her papers. They were files of different patients.

"No!" Dad cried out as he looked up from a file that was labeled '_Nica'_

This couldn't be good, she was probably already dead. Yup, that's probably it.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review...**


	19. Chapter 19: Wrong again

"Dead?" I asked not really paying any attention to his answer.

"She has been transferred!" He yelled frustrated.

"Hm." I answered as I looked through other files. I snorted at one, "Hey this guy, he used a toothbrush to-" I was cut short from dads piercing eyes.

"Nevermind." I sighed as continued looking through more files for my amusement.

I looked through them until I got to an interesting file, it was marked '**Missing**' I smirked at the file, it sounded interesting, as long as I had something to read while we were driving to our next destination. Sandra Ball, Tina Dane, Leena Klammer? It sounded slightly familiar, so I went to open the file but I accidentally dropped it. It fell into a puddle of water from our shoes.

"Dang it!" I yelled in a loud whisper as I tried to save what was left of the file, but it was too late. Every letter looked like a blob.

I looked up from the mess of the paper and looked at the road. The moon shone down onto the road and made a pathway of blue light. It was intriguing, almost as if it were guiding us to it. I found myself staring at its beauty the whole drive. I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder, causing me to zap out of my own little world and jump.

"What?!" I asked, with my heart racing.

I held my hand on my chest and felt my heart thumping crazily. It felt like the trotting of a horse going one-hundred miles an hour. Dad chuckled at my frightened face. He didn't say a word, he just opened the door for me and motioned for me to step out.

"That was quick." I noted.

"What are you talking about? The drive took us three hours." He answered confused. "Do you feel okay? I bet you have a fever." He asked jokingly as he reached a hand out to feel my forehead.

I flinched away from his hand and gave him a dirty look, he chuckled again before just giving in and said, "Lets just sneak in."

I smiled in agreement before stepping in front of him and examining the building. It was similar to the last one, only it was older and had a creepier vibe. I think it was because of the rusty bars over the windows, or the fact that a lot of people probably died there. What ever it was, it made my spine shiver, it felt like every vain in my doll body began to tingle with fright and excitement.

"Maybe she can take us in?" I said studying a woman who looked to be in her thirties on a smoking break.

The leaned against building, under a small circle of light that was given off by a streetlight and placed her cigarette between her lips. She was short, but looked like she could handle herself. Her curly brown hair was carelessly placed in a bun and she seemed to be married, (Due to the ring on her ring-finger.)

Dad gave me an evil smirk before creeping over to the woman in the pitch black. I couldn't see him until he attacked the woman in the ring of light. She struggled to try to fling Chucky off of herself, but failed to do so. She tripped over a trash-can and made it easy for Chucky to gain control over her. Mom and Glen watched from behind me as the woman was forced to carry Chucky over to us.

"Are you guys coming." Chucky asked from the woman's arms and had a knife held at her throat.

I nodded my head, but Glen shook his with fear. Mom gave Glen a slight pat on the shoulder for comfort before answering, "I better stay with Glen." I sighed at the amount of attention Glen got from mom. He was such a mama's boy.

"Guess it's just me and you kid." Chucky said with a slight smirk.

I nodded as dad forced the woman to pick me up as well. The woman lightly sobbed as we entered the building. "Nica." Dad whispered into her ear, trying his hardest to look as doll-like as possible. The woman whimpered but nodded her head understandingly. One of the passing nurses was walking by when Chucky caught her attention.

"Whoa! Jen, where'd you find these little guys?" The woman asked.

'Jen' hesitated before replying nervously, "J-Just found them."

Without another word 'Jen' zoomed off down the hall and avoided any sort of eye-contact. I guess she really didn't want to die, smart move. Finally, someone who actually listens to us dolls. Wait was that a good thing?

"Here. This room." Jen said nervously as she set us down in front of a door.

Dad gave an approving smile before motioning to her keys. She immediately grabbed the keys and shakily unlocked the door. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. It revealed a small room with a simple white bed and window. At the window was a woman sitting in a wheelchair and silently staring out of it. The woman then put a finger on one of the bars, she traced it with finger until it got to the bottom, her head shot back. I still couldn't see her face.

"I knew you would come back for me." The woman said speaking up, but still remained with her back facing us.

"Nica." Chucky said, almost sounding surprised.

"I'm still alive. Still alive." The woman chuckled with an eerie tone.

"That's the reason I'm here." Chucky sneered.

"I'm still alive." She whispered to herself.

We approached her and then she repeated, "Still alive."

Dad grabbed the handles on her wheelchair and spun her around. Both our mouths dropped open as we came face to face with a pillow that had a dirty mop placed on top of it and a tape recorder was sitting beside the pillow repeating 'I'm still alive.'

"What?!" Chucky growled swatting the pillow on the ground. "Where is she?!" He asked Jen with piercing evil eyes.

"I don't know. She got picked up an hour ago! She paid fifty bucks to make that! Smart, ain't it?" Jen asked almost sounding as crazy as the tape recorder.

"By who?" I managed yell out of the shock.

**Hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't know why though. Anyways, I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing this, so REVIEW your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares and memories

"I don't know. Some cops said they found new evidence that proves she didn't kill those people." The woman answered honestly. "So Nica called someone to pick her up."

"Who!?" Chucky demanded as he pulled out his knife.

"I don't know! I have to check the phone records." She yelled back as she began to sob again.

Chucky smiled in response to her answer and slowly tucked his knife in his pocket. He gave her a small evil smile before motioning for her to go check the phone records. She nervously began to walk down the hall until we reached a small office and entered. Jen sat down at the desk in front of a laptop and began typing like a mad woman.

"Here." She finally said before turning the laptop to face us.

A long list of names and numbers popped up onto the screen. I scanned through them until i reached the name 'Nica' I smiled as i began to type and printed the list. I grabbed the piece of paper and ran my finger down the sheet and stopped at the correct name and number.

"Got it." I said as i grabbed a highlighter from the desk and underlined the words and numbers. "I'm going to need that phone." I said pointing to a small cell phone that sat on a shelf.

Jen handed the phone to me with a shaky hand. I smiled at her fear as i typed in the correct numbers and cleared my throat. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently as i waited for someone to answer the phone. Finally after what seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds, someone answered.

"Hello?" Asked a tired voice.

"Hello, i would like to inform you that Nica left some items at the hospital. So if you wouldn't mind giving us your address so we could send the items back." I said in a perky and professional tone.

"I can just pick them up." Said the lady on the phone, she sounded older, maybe in her sixties.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. We can pay for the shipping." I answered in a hurry that made me sound fishy.

"Oh, okay then. Only if it's no hassle." Replied the woman in a sleepy voice.

I wrote down the address on a slip of paper i found and handed it to Chucky, who examined it and then gave me a nod.

"Thank you, and good night." I said sweetly before hanging up and clearing my throat. "Let's go." I ordered in my OWN voice.

* * *

"Who was it grandma?" Asked a small sleepy voice.

"Nobody baby." The woman replied to the young girl who stood in the doorway. "Now, what woke you up?"

"I had another nightmare." The little girl replied, running over and hugging the woman.

"Oh, Alice, he's gone." The woman comforted, but she knew that 'he' was gone for good.

"Grandma, you still have cuts on your neck." Alice said staring at the small lines on the older woman's neck.

The woman could only smile and hug Alice, how could she explain to a young girl that 'her friend 'til the end' tried to choke her by putting a plastic bag over her head. The woman only survived because she pretended to be dead, then when he left her in the basement tore a small hole in the bag. He kept checking on her until the front door creaked open and he ran into the kitchen. The woman knew she couldn't let Alice get hurt, so without a second to spare she began to climb the stairs.

* * *

"ADE DUE DAMBALLA!" She heard him yell out.

This made the older woman move faster up the stairs until she reached the top, there she gasped for breath before tearing through the plastic bag. She ran into the kitchen and knocked the doll onto the floor. The doll growled as he pulled out a knife from his overalls and sliced the woman's leg. The woman screamed in pain as she pushed Alice behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The doll did not reply and charged at the woman with his weapon. In panic she grabbed her cane from behind the doorway and swung it at the doll. The little terror groaned as he hit the wall and layed on the floor for a couple seconds to catch his breath.

"Stay away from us!" The woman warned as she held the cane in front of herself.

"I'm gonna kill you, just like I killed your son." The doll sneered with a cackle.

The older woman dropped her cane in shock and her jaw dropped open in terror. She had to think about what was happening for a second before looking back up and remembering that a doll was trying to murder her. The doll zoomed off into another room.

Chucky's P.O.V

'I gotta find a phone, I gotta find a phone.' I thought to myself as my eyes wandered the room for any house phone or cell phone.

"Ah ha!" I let out as I spotted a portable house phone sitting on the couch.

I managed to dial some numbers without messing up, i usually mess up due to my stubby plastic fingers. Finally a familiar soft voice answered.

"Hey, you need to pick me up. I failed, but I'll come back to kill them later." I said with a demonic smile.

"Okay dollface." She answered and hung up.

I waddled out the front door until she picked me up.

* * *

"It was just a nightmare." The woman repeated, pushing back the memories of the evil doll.

"What's going on?" Asked a voice from the hallway.

"Oh, nothing Nica. Just some of the nurses back at the hospital called. I guess you left some of your stuff there." The older woman replied.

"But, I didn't bring anything of mine there." Nica whispered with fear.

"Well, maybe someone left you a gift and you weren't there." The grandmother said trying not to worry Nica.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Nica mumbled to herself.

After the vicious attack from Chucky, the grandmother called the police. She couldn't say that a doll attacked her, so she lied and said a man broke in and said that he killed her son. Which helped release Nica. Obviously Nica got a huge 'sorry' from the judge and cops, she also got a lot of money, (Which helped pay for therapy.)

"Okay Alice, you can go back to bed. Try not to think about your nightmare." The grandmother said soothingly as she kissed Alice on the forehead and helped her off the bed.

Alice zoomed pass Nica, but turned back and hugged her before going back to bed. It was hard telling Alice that Nica didn't kill her parents, it was Chucky, but since the whole 'trying to transfer his soul into Alice' thing happened it was easier for Alice to believe.

"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams." Nica whispered into Alice's ear.

"Goodnight auntie Nica!" Alice yelled as she ran into her room.

Nica turned her attention back to the grandmother.

"Do you really think that someone sent me a gift?" She asked with a straight face.

"It's possible. There's not just BAD in this world, there is good too." She answered with a slight smile.

Nica smiled back before rolling back down in the hall and into her room. She picked herself up from her chair and rolled into bed. She tried pushing the living nightmares that danced in her head, but it was no use, they were there to stay.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing this chapter! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Nica's life

I woke up to soft voice calling me from the kitchen, every morning was the same, I'd wake up, then have to wait for a minute to remember that it wasn't all a nightmare. That I really was attacked by a doll and I was accused of murder, AND sent to an institution. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus on something, on anything other then the living nightmare I was trapped in.

"Coming." I answered the voice from the kitchen.

"Can you wake up Alice?" The older voice asked.

"Yes." I replied as I pulled off the covers and lifted myself into my chair.

It was freezing! I grabbed a folded blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. I slowly rolled myself into the hallway, it smelled like bacon. I smiled as I pushed Alice's door open, she was sound asleep still. I quietly rolled over beside her bed.

"Alice, breakfast is ready." I whispered softly as I lightly tapped her shoulder.

Her eyes flickered open. She gave me a quick nod and a smile before jumping out of bed. She stopped and sniffed the air.

"Mmm, that smells good." She giggled, waiting for me to catch up to her.

I let out a small laugh before heading out into the hallway. I followed Alice into the kitchen, where she skipped to the kitchen table and sat down. I rolled up beside her and passed a plate and fork to her. Then her face went pale as she stared behind me.

"Alice?" I asked getting scared as well.

I followed her gaze behind me and saw a cardboard box sitting at the front door. Her grandma caught on to our silence and turned to face the box as well, she smiled in embarrassment.

"I haven't got to throwing that out." She said breaking the silence.

Alice and I both let out the breath that we held. The older woman grabbed the box and threw it out the door. We all gave a slight smile to each other and went back to getting our breakfast.

* * *

Glenda's P.O.V

"Hurry up!" I ordered.

We were driving so slow...

"What do you want me to do? Drive over the cars?! Actually that would be kinda cool." Chucky answered more to himself.

I slouched back in my seat and crossed my arms. Right at that moment the car stopped, I jump up from the car seat and looked out the window. We were parked in front of a house or maybe a small apartment building? I stared at the building and waited for my family to step out, but only Chucky did. So I jumped out and turned to see mom and Glen sitting in the car, I guess they weren't coming.

"Come on, kid." Chucky called from ahead of me.

I jogged towards him and ran past him and grabbed a box that had been thrown out. I held it up for Chucky to see.

"Huh, why does that look so familiar?" He asked himself.

I took the box and place it on the steps, Chucky jumped inside, and ducked down. The box was open so a took some rope from my pocket and tied it around the box and made a small bow at the top. I quickly ripped the sticker off the side of the box. I giggled than rang the door bell, in a hurry I jumped into the tall garden.

"I got it!" Yelled a small voice from inside the house.

The door swung open and out popped a young girl who grabbed the box and didn't even bother to look around for anyone that could've dropped it off. She turned back to go into the small house and I just managed to squeeze through the closing door.

"Nica, I think this is the gift that someone left you." The girl said happily.

* * *

Nica's P.O.V

In the back of my mind I was almost positive that someone probably got the wrong address or the gift wasn't for me. Alice smiled as she handed me the box and sat back and waited for me to open it.

"That's strange, that looks exactly like the box-" The older woman started, but stopped when she saw Alice look up at her. "Nevermind."

She got out a exact-o-knife from the drawer and handed it to. I politely nodded as a thank you. I took the exact-o-knife and sliced through the rope, it looked like the tape had already been cut...odd.

I reached in without looking and pulled out the object. I was still looking at Alice, until she began screaming.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked as I was about to put the object down and comfort her.

I turned to be faced with a doll, but not just any doll...It was Chucky. I had to blink a couple times to make sure i wasn't seeing things. It was real, in panic i threw the doll on the other side of the room. The doll took a second to examine our faces. He looked pretty confused.

"What are you doing here?" Chucky asked the older woman.

"I live here!" She yelled.

I guess Chucky was just after me and didn't know that i moved in with them. He looked really clueless, it made me want to smile, but on the other hand he probably was here to kill me, but now i guess he was here to kill US. He pulled out a knife and charged at us like bull, I went to grab the exact-o-knife, but it wasn't there. I looked at the table, there stood another doll, she was female with long red hair and she wore the same evil smile as Chucky. I looked at her hand, which held MY exact-o-knife.

Chucky stopped charging and smiled as he followed my gaze.

"So, you met my daughter." He chuckled.

The girl cackled as well, which was a very big resemblance. Wait, daughter!? I turned to the male doll, who seemed like he wasn't joking.

"Daughter?" I asked.

He nodded his head, making his hair bounce. He waddled over to his...daughter, he jumped up beside her and smiled. He stood about two inches taller then her. I compared them, yup it was his daughter, from the evil smile to the bloody knives.

"I have a brother too." Said the female doll.

"There's more of you?" I asked getting worried.

**I hoped you liked it! I think I'm going to make another chapter tonight so don't miss it! REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22: Families are the best backup

Nica's P.O.V

He nodded. Then he sighed before admitting that his son doesn't like to kill. I couldn't help but let a out a small giggle. I mean he's the lakeshore strangler, I would love to see the expression on his face when his son told him that! I could only imagine.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

We all went silent, I haven't laughed in a long time, and it's ironic because he's the reason why. The doll murdered my family, got me thrown in a hospital and not to mention the amount of time I had nightmares! I still have nightmares! It almost sickened me that i laughed in such a serious time, but then again I was laughing AT him.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"To kill you, why else would I be here." He growled as he threatened to stab me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I was hoping to get a 'I'm sorry' card and some nice chocolates for killing my mom, sister, brother-in-law and Jill?" I shot back sarcastically.

He growled in response. I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice sobbing. I probably shouldn't of said that while she was here. The two dolls stared at me with anger, why did all murderers look angry? I thought they would look happy, I mean if they are angry about killing, then don't kill.

"Dad, can I kill that one? She's annoying me with her sobs." Growled the female doll, who looked like she was about to pounce on Alice.

"No. Glenda go wait in the car with Glen and Tiff." He replied.

"Whatever." Growled Glenda as she jumped off the table.

I heard the door slam shut behind the doll. Geez, she has some issues, and I think I know where she gets it from. Chucky cringed at the loud door slamming shut.

"Teenagers." He chuckled with a slight smile.

I think I'm kind of loopy when I say this but, Is it just me, or Chucky kind of a good dad? God, it felt weird thinking about that. But Chucky, a dad? I could've imagined it, until now. That's like picturing Jason Voorhees breaking up with hi girlfriend, I can't see that, can you?

"How does that even work?" I asked.

"I'd rather just not explain, it's a bit personal." Chucky answered almost blushing.

Okay, bad visual! Bad visual! Eek! I cringed at the image. Jesus, he could've just killed me instead. I'm going to have new nightmares tonight, thanks Chucky. Thanks a lot. I could see Alice looking a little confused, she didn't know. Chucky growled, which pulled out of any awkward thoughts. He launched himself at me, forcing me flail in panic. He was thrown off of me and then charged after poor little Alice and her grandma.

"No!" I yelled, as I rolled over and blocked him from getting to Alice and her grandmother.

This made him angrier, making him jump on me, again, instead. He pulled out his knife and was ready to strike, but something caught him off guard, Alice's grandmother threw one of her china plates at him. He flew off and hit the ground with a small thud. He stayed there for a couple seconds to catch his breath.

"Really? A plate?" He growled at her.

Ignoring Chucky's comment, Alice's grandmother turned to me and said, "That was my good plate."

I snickered before turning back to Chucky, who threw his knife at me. It hit me in the leg, luckily I couldn't feel a thing. He growled at his aim, I guess he forgot about where to stab. In a hurry to find another weapon, he grabbed a piece of shattered plate and threw it at me. I held my hands up and protected my face. The shattered piece, crumbled into tinier pieces. I ignored the tingling pain rushing in my arms and grabbed the blanket I had wrapped around me. I threw it over Chucky.

"Run! Go hide!" I yelled at Alice and the older lady.

They scurried away as I held the blanket over Chucky. He squirmed, trying to get free. I couldn't stay here forever, so on the count of three I released him and wheeled after Alice and her grandmother. We all rushed into Alice's bedroom, we immediately locked the door. Right as we locked it, the doorknob jiggled. The door began vibrating with the amount of force Chucky was putting on it.

"Let me in there!" Chucky ordered from the other side.

Alice became scared and whimpered as she hugged her grandmother tightly. I began searching the room for anywhere to escape or hide. It was a pretty standard bedroom, one small closet, a bin full of toys, a bed and a window.

"The window." I whispered into their ears.

They both nodded their heads in understandment. They both pushed Alice's bed under the window so they could use it as a step. Once they got they got the bed where they wanted it, they managed to open the window without even needing help.

"Okay sweetie, you have to climb through." I said comforting.

Alice nodded and climbed out the window with no hassle. Her grandma turned to me with fearful eyes, i knew what she was thinking. I don't know how I was going top get through, that's what she was thinking.

"I can handle this." I reassured her.

She smiled then climbed out. I lifted my body off the chair and dragged myself onto the bed. I looked up at the window-ledge, it wasn't that high. I pulled the wheelchair onto the bed and used it to get closer to the window. I grabbed the edge of the window and pulled myself up. I reached back down and grabbed the wheelchair, I folded it and dragged it through the window. I was about to unfold it, but I looked up and saw that we were surrounded by three dolls. One being the female doll we saw earlier.

"Leaving?" Asked Glenda.

"Uh, oh." I heard Alice sigh.

**To be continued...REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Cops

"Yes, 'uh, oh' is right." The red-headed female doll known as Glenda giggled. "Now we're a little game called 'get in the house and shut up'."

"I'm not in the mood for games." I shot back boldly.

The doll grumbled something, then motioned for us to start walking toward the front of the house to the door. Glenda gave me sideways glares making sure i wasn't doing anything i wasn't supposed to do. Her eyes were a shade of pure coldness, almost like ice, in a way I almost felt bad for her. All her life she was probably taught that bad is good, and good is bad. It really wasn't her fault, but then again, they probably taught her right from wrong. So she didn't have a reason to kill, other than the fact that she enjoyed it.

I sighed at the fate of the young girl as we entered the front of the house. She gave me another sideways glare, but it was more of a confused glare, almost like she was trying to figure out what was going on in my head. Chucky wandered off and explored the house along with the other female doll, the other doll known as Glenda's brother headed back to wait in the car. It was just me and her, I turned to face her, making her stare off in the other direction in hurry. I continued to look at her, forcing her give me a questioning look.

"Yep that's what I thought." I mumbled, knowing she would ask me 'what'.

"What is it!?" She growled.

"Oh, nothing. You just don't look like the 'killer' type." I replied as I studied her offended facial expression.

"I killed more people then you could imagine." She shot back.

I nodded my head and gave a slightly sarcastic look. That made her really angry, she held up her knife and gave me a threatening look, almost as if it was a warning.

"That's it?" I asked giving her a dangerous glare.

She growled, but took the challenge.

"Dad! I just killed Nica, is that okay?" She said with a wild smile.

"Uh, yeah I guess." A voice replied from in the hall.

She turned her attention back to me and smirked in victory.

"I'm still alive." I said with an evil laugh.

"Do you have a death-wish?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I guess I never really thought about it that way, but sometimes I felt like I kept a burden on everyone around me. And I didn't like it either, all my life I was trapped, trapped in in this chair and it's numb torture. It's not my fault I am like this, but it's not the people around me faults either. But I try to do everything myself, I don't need to have help, I don't need anybody. I don't need help physically, it's mentally. I need help to understand why life is so hard, or why my life always ends up covered in blood.

"I might." I murmured quietly and avoided eye-contact.

We stayed silent for awhile, slightly awkward for me. She stared down at her little plastic shoes, thinking of something to say. I mean it's hard to have a civil conversation with a murderer, you can't just say 'hey, how was work today?' or 'kill anybody new lately?'

'Why do you kill?" I asked softly.

She raised her head up from her shoes and tried to think of a reason, she opened her mouth and was about to answer but was interrupted when Chucky busted into the room and gave us the daily news, "Cops are surrounding us."

We all heard the door slam shut and Glen rushed into the room out of breath. He slumped over with his hands on his knees, taking big gulps of air.

"They're all around the house." He managed to say between gasps.

I turned to Chucky, who also had a worried look that seemed be spreading across his face as well. He waddled over to the windows and peeked through the white blinds. He turned around and didn't say a word.

"Well?" Asked Glenda.

"They are everywhere." He almost whispered.

"Who told them! It wasn't her!" She yelled pointing at me.

I gave an innocent smile at Chucky, he almost got a fishy vibe, but he knew I wouldn't risk Alice's life. He sat on the floor and had a mini brainstorm of what to do. He grumbled in frustration.

"Find out who called." He ordered.

Glenda rushed out into another room, where Alice and her grandma were. After a few moments later she raced back in. "Alice." She whispered almost sorry for having to admit it was Alice.

Glenda really did have emotion behind the think layer of toughness. After knowing that Glenda didn't really want to hurt Alice it relaxed my nerves a bit. As long as Alice and her grandma were okay, my world would still be intact. It seems like my world crumbles way too often then I'd like it to, and I was surely going to try to make my newest one last, no matter how small it was.

"Look, tell her grandma to get out there and tell them that Alice was messing around with the phone and dialed that number and lied!" He demanded.

Glenda nodded and ran out into the hallway. I could hear her giving her the instructions. She agreed and I heard the front door open and close. All seemed to go well until I heard a cop and her start to argue.

"Ma'am, for safety reasons we have to search your house."

"But, she's just a little girl, who was playing on the phone."

"Ma'am please move out of the way."

"Please get off my property."

Then in a second, the door broke down and at least ten men rushed in. I watched as the dolls began to get stiff and not move, how dolls were supposed to act. Emotionless and lifeless.

"In here!" I screamed, taking advantage at the fact that they couldn't attack me or harm me.

Police rushed in and rolled me out of the room, I could've swore I saw Glenda give me a slight smirk.


	24. Chapter 24: Norris

Nica'S p.o.v "

I already told you, she was just playing with the phone." I repeated trying to look believeable.

"Well, how do explain this?" He asked as he pressed a button on a small device.

The device was a recorder and began playing the conversation Alice and the 911 operater had when we were held captive.

"911, what's your emegency?" Asked a a female voice.

"There are mean people here trying to hurt us." Alice answered with her voice trembling and quiet.

"Okay, calm down. Can you tell me where you are, sweetie?" The voice asked calmly.

Alice took a small breath before replying, "Lakeshore St. 492."

"Okay, I'm sending officers over right now, can you describe the mean people to me?" The woman asked trying to keep Alice busy.

"They are mean dollies." She said quickly.

I looked up at the officer and saw him smirk, just barely revealing his pearly white teeth.

"I have to go!" Alice whispered quietly into the phone, cutting the operaters plead short.

I took a moment to gather up lies that I could feed the officer. He cleared his throat as he put the recorder away back in his pocket. He gave me a questioning look as a gesture to explain.

"Like I said, she was just playing. I mean 'dollies' really?" I said nervously, giving a slight fake laugh.

"Alright." The man sighed in belief.

"I guess you're clear." He walked over to the door and held it open for me to wheel out.

I smiled a thanks as rolled by him AND he smiled back.:) "Oh and Ms. Peirce?" He said stopping me.

I wheeled around and looked up at him. He looked kind of nervous.

"I'm gonna neen your phone number. It's manditory for me to get your number." He said with a flirty smile.

My cheeks grew hot as he handed me a notepad and pen.I scribbled my number down and quickly stole a glimpse of his face.

"Here." I replied with as I passed the notepad back to him.

He gently placed his hand over mine as he swiftly slid the notepad out of my hand and back into his pocket. He gave me a cute wink before holding the door to the parking lot open. I giggled in response to his gentleman-like action.

I pushed my way to the car trying to hold back the smile that i felt tickling to get out.

"How'd it go?" Asked Alice's grandmother as she helped me into the car.

"He asked for my number." I replied, unable to hold in my excitment.

"Ohhhh." She responded with a sly smile as she folded my wheelchair and tossed it in the trunk.

"Yeah, He is really sweet and attractive." I said giggling.

"What's his name?" She asked as she hopped in the car.

"I don't know his first name, but I know his dad is like a legend in there. I think it's detective Norris." I answered.

That name sounded familiar. Maybe I heard it on the news, or read it somewhere.

Glenda's P.O.V

* * *

"Um, what are we gonna do now? They know we're here. They aren't going to come back here." I mumbled as I peeked out the window.

"We can tell stories until they do come back." Glen said cheerfully with his accent.

"Sounds interesting enough." I agreed as I sat down on the floor beside him.

We both stared up at mom and dad eager to hear some stories.

"Well, i ain't telling 'Hansel and Gretel' if that's what you mean." Chucky grumbled.

"Tell us a story from your past." I encouraged as I shuffled on the floor to be comfortable.

Mom smiled at Chucky as she gently kissed his cheek, also encouraging him to tell a story.

"Well, what do you want to know, sweetface?" She asked politly as she wrapped her arm around Chucky.

"What about your first crush?!" Glen asked excitedly.

Chucky shot Glen a look that was full of 'what?' and you could clearly see that he wasn't interested in that particular topic.

"Anything other than that?" Chucky asked nervously.

"Why are you after Nica? I mean, like she wasn't even born the first time you died, so what's your deal?"

"Stupid family, especially her mom. The end!" He said slouching back.

"NO, really. I want to know." I said urging him to tell.

"Yes. Chucky tell her the story." Tiffany said snuggling up beside him.

At first Chucky was speechless. He took a moment to think about it, almost as if he forgot why he was after her in the first place.

"Let's start from the beginning." He said adjusting himself to be more comfortable.

Chucky's P.O.V TO BE CONTINUED...

Chucky explaines why he took Sarah, enjoy twists in the story that you never thought about when you watched the movie. Why would he take Sarah if he was with Tiffany? Questions will be answered in chapter 25!

A/N

So sorry that i haven't been on for like a month! My laptop charger broke, then FanFinction changed and i didn't know how to post any chapters...But i learned how to post and i finished a HUGE class project that was due really soon, so i had to work non-stop on that. But i'm back and here to stay. Again i'm sorry for the wait and hope that you read this and know i didn't just forget about you guys! It feels good to be back, i missed you guys and hope you missed me! So review and enjoy!Hopefully chapter 25 will be up tonight or tomorrow so be patient!


	25. Chapter 25: The past

Glenda's P.O.V

"Yes, the beggining would be nice." I joked.

Chucky shot me a dirty look before clearing his throat. Oh, he's clearing his throat, this might get intense.

Chucky's P.O.V

PAST...

"Hey, come here Chucky!" I heard Tiff yell from our bedroom.

I cringed thinking about what she was going to yell at me about. Did she find my stash of Fangoria magizines or what?

"Yeah, Tiff?" I asked nervously, turning my attention away from my knifwe collection that was neatly spread across the table.

"Come here. I want to talk to you about something." She answered back.

Oh, no. it's worse than I thought, but i had to go in there one way or another. Might as well get it over and done with. I carefully made my way to the bedroom and stood at the doorway. She was laying on her stomach focusing on a magizine.

'Please don't be my stash. Please don't be my stash.' I prayed with my fingers crossed.

She took her attention away from the magazine and lookedup at me with a sweet smile. She patted the spot beside her as a motion for me to lay beside her. I eased as I made my way over beside her.

She curled up beside me and slid the magizine in front of us. I kissed her forehead and looked down at the magizine. I felt my heart stop, then speed to the point where it felt like it would burst.

"A parenting magizine?" I asked with a gulp.

She nodded as she examined my pale face. I felt my stomach begin to toss. I was praying that she was just looking at the ads. Like the beauty product stuff. But i was wrong.

"What do you think about kids, Chucky?" She asked slightly worried.

So so wrong. I tried to answer her, but I kept stuttering when i tried to speak. Her face began to grow angry.

"Chucky, what do you think about kids?!" She asked again only with a more stern tone.

"I don't really know, Tiff. I can't see us as parents." I managed to say through the amount of fear clogging my throat.

"I can." She said as she unwrapped her arm from around me and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "I would have two girls, no a boy and a girl. And we would travel the world as a family." She said not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

I couldn't help but smile at her, i laid down next to her and stared at the ceiling as well.

"A boy and a girl, huh?" I asked wondering about the memories that would be made.

"Yeah, and they would have cute matching names." She said with a smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Like George and Georgia?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No. Cuter then that." She said between giggles.

She turned and came face to face with me.

"How?" She asked.

"How what?" I asked trying to narrow it down.

"How are we gonna get a baby? I'm not getting pregnant two times. It's like my mother always used to say, 'once is a blessing, twice is a curse'."

"Adoption?" I asked.

"They do background checks. And I don't think they make any acceptions." She sighed.

I placed my hand on her cheek and gently tilted her head to make her face me.

"We could steal one." I said massaging her cheek with my thumb.

Her frown faded and her purple lips curled into a slight smile.

"But how?" She asked making her eyebrows bunch.

"I met a pregnant lady the other day. She already has another kid too." I answered with a smile.

PRESENT...

"What happened next?" Glen asked.

"I had to get rid of the dad first." I replied demonically.

PAST...

"Hey, stranger." I said cheerfully as i stopped the car.

"Charles." Said the man.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

Eventually the man got in the car.

"Charles, you just past my house." He said pointing out the window.

I stayed silent as i sped up.

"Charles?" He asked in a worried tone.

I kept silent, making him more scared. Fed up with the silence he began tapping my shoulder, until i finally turned to face him and in a quick motion held a cloth to his mouth and nose. The man then layed motionless in sleep on the seat.

I drove through the night until i reached a large lake. I jumped out then dragged him out with me. I dragged his body over to the lake wherei gently pressed his face into the water.

"It's nothing personal, it's for Tiff." I said before hopping back in the car and speeding away.

Eventuallyi got Sarah. We held her in a abandoned warehouse, where we planned for her to give birth to Nica, then kill her. Sadly that wasn't going to happen.

"You told them about us!?" I screamed in anger.

"Oh, there is no us!" She screamed back.

I climbed up the ladder and met Tiffany in the ally.

"What's wrong,baby?" She asked with confusion.

"Run! Run back to the trailer! The cops are here!" I yelled as i pointed down the alley to where the cops were.

"Oh, my god!" She managed to gasp before running along with me.

"Go that way, they will follow me." I directed.

She nodded before hugging me tightly then kissing me.

"I love you." She said before running off.

"Love you too!" I replied.

"But Chucky how will you escape?" She asked worredly.

"Eddie is waiting for me. They will follow us, but we'll lose them." I answered with a smile as kissed her one last time.

"I got the strangler!" Yelled a cop as he yelled the address as well.

I ran around the dirty alley corner, where the famous detective Mike Norris chased me. He had been on our trail for awhile, cornering us, but every time we would luck-out and get free. If one of us ever did get caught the other would just gun down the police station. It was easier to kill people when i was human, but now it's easier to get away with it, until someone burns, shoots, throws me into a fan or chops me up. That's not so fun.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Review :)**


	26. Chapter 26: No more waiting

Glenda's P.O.V

"Interesting." Was all that i could say.

I mean it's not the best story to tell us, since he clearly didn't want us in the first place. Like thanks, dad. I fell really loved. Sure he changedhis mind, but that was only because mom forced him to.

"So you did all of that for mom?" Glen said with kind eyes, completly ignoring the fact that dad didn't want us.

I placed my plastic palm to my forehead in result of Glen's stupidity and shook my head. Glen seemed to ignore the lack of happiness I had towards him and stared in awe at the love between mom and dad. I made a face at the gross love that floated in the air.

"All this lovey dovey stuff is giving me a headache." I mumbled as I started rubbing my temples with my stubby index fingers. "I need something to eat."

I hopped up from the floor and waddled into the kitchen, I know, i know, i eat too much, but seriously you work up an appitite killing. I humed as i raided the fridge. I carelessly tossed out unwanted food onto the tiled floor. I shoved a cheese string in my mouth as i slammed the fridge door shut.

"It's not very respectful to steal peoples food." Glen said popping up out of nowhere and scaring the plastic poop out of me (Not litterally).

"Really? Glen, we tried murdering them, stealing food doesn't top murder. Unless it's you're last twinkie, then murder can take a backseat because nobody touches my twinkies." I answered almost warningly.

"Everything we are doing is wrong, Glenda." He argued with a whiney voice.

"It's not our fault that they're our parents, they made us this way. Murder is the only thing I'm good at, and the only the i want to do." I lied, i was god at school, i just didn't like it.

Like could you imagine me as a math teacher? I laughed at the thought of being one. A bunch of kids, looking for a good example, yeah, just no. No. I mean, I'm not saying that teaching is bad, if only they had Murder101...

"Glenda? Hello?" Glen interupted my thoughts with a worried expression that matched his voice.

"Get off of me." I ordered as i pushed his hands away and stormmed past him.

Nica's P.O.V

"What's wrong auntie Nica?" Alice asked examining my 'think face'.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just thinking." I said looking into the rear-view mirror to see her face.

She nodded in understandment, before smiling wildly as she made goofy faces into the mirror. I chuckled as i made goofy faces as well. I was nice to have a fun little break from over-thinking. It was starting to give me a headache just remembering the fear. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying physically to block the terrible memories from screaming in my head.

"Auntie Nica?" Alice asked with quivering lips that made her puppy-like.

"I'm fine, go to sleep sweetie. We are going to a hotel far away." I said trying not to look at her with the wall of water building in my eyes.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, tightly holding on to toy train. Ever since Alice and her grandmother were attacked back at the house, Alice never went near another doll. We can't even take her into a toy-store without her crying when she spots a doll. It's a piece of her childhood that she can never get back, never.

I looked back at the young girl who had already fallen asleep. I smiled at how peacful she looked. If only we were as happy like that in the real world.

Glenda's P.O.V

"Look, I'm tired of waiting. Where's the phone?" I asked sternly with my stubby arms crossed over my chest.

I followed where Chucky pointed over on the couch. I waddled over with a huff and snatched the phone off the cushion. I carefully pressed the numbers that i had memerized and called the local police station.

"Hello, how may help you?" Asked a male voice over the phone.

"Hi, i was supposed to pick up Nica Pierce. But i couldn't find her there. Do you know where she is?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Ms. Pierce left with an older woman. She only said that she was planning on staying at a hotel in plainsville until their house is repaired." He replied.

"Repaired." I said to myself with a chuckle. "Okay, thank you. You helped a bunch."

"You're welcome, miss." He replied perkish.

I hung up the phone and threw it back onto the couch.

"Idiot." I cackled with a demonic hiss. "Let's get moving."

There was only one hotel in Plainsville. We went on a fieldtrip at there, we had to stay at that hotel because the bus broke down and the fieldtrip was another fourty miles. So we had to walk three miles to a hotel to wait for another bus to be brought in, until the old one got repaired.

"Where are we going now? Can't we just stay in one place for a couple days?" Glen complained as he began to slowly slide out of his chair.

I rolled my eyes at the amount of whinyness that he was creating. I swear, if we weren'rt related, he would have already have been murdered. No joke, this kid is sweet and all, but annoying.

"Glen." I warned with a stern tone. "Please."

He huffed as he hopped off the chair and grabbed a blanket for the road.

"This is all that we are taking. Nothing else." He said waving the blanket.

"Fine." I agreed with a bit of an attitude.

"Nothing else." He repeated as he stared me dead in the eyes.

"Okay!" I yelled getting annoyed at him.

We all headed out and began our trip to Plainsville where we planned to kill people that did us wrong, well more dad then mom, Glen and me. But a family that slays together, stays together!

Review. Sorry if it was boring but i promise next chapter will be better.


End file.
